Insert Title Here
by angel.symphonies.02.09
Summary: Life's hard enough when you have to choose between two guys, but what happens after that isn't quite helping the decision you made. So, Sonny is dating music superstar Blake, in love with Chad, and pregnant with someone's baby... interesting enough...
1. Define Normal

Disclaimer: We sadly don't own SWAC or CR

**Define Normal**

I could never define what normal was as a kid. People always used to tell me that normal was having a mom and dad, getting good grades, and having friends. Well, I never really grasped the whole concept of normal no matter how many times I was told it. And I really guess that's where this all started really.

I was born into a divorced family. My dad had left my mom before she knew that she was expecting me, yeah me, Sonny Ava Monroe. And normal wasn't really my thing, even when I was younger I wasn't normal. And I guess that's what makes me un-normal today.

Remember the time when we all reached for our dollies to play with, well I always reached out for my cars. That was kind of my thing along with wanting to dress up like mummies and pirates instead of the girly princess costumes that every little girl wore on Halloween. Oh, and let's not forget what I wanted to be when I grew up. While everyone else wanted to be ballerinas and princesses, I wanted to be a vampire or maybe even rock star.

So…I guess normal really isn't my thing. I'd rather stand out, than just another face in the crowd, one face that is never seen or heard. I guess even when I was little I had just known that I was going to be the one person who would stand out. The one person who would find fame doing the most random thing and do you know what? That's exactly how I got to be the way I am today.

I guess my urge to stand out started with me becoming the class clown. Well, actually I wasn't the class clown, but I came pretty close. I had a natural knack for making even the least interesting things funny. So, my friends and I started to make a web show.

We were called the, actually that isn't important, but if you must know were called Glee. I know what kind of a name is Glee, well I guess it was from spending a little too much time with the glee club, but hey the name works. We weren't that popular at first, after all we were just a bunch of freshmen in high school goofing off. See if you put it that way the show had absolutely no appeal at all.

So, as time went on we continued to make more and more web shows. And as we made more we got even more popular. Soon it wasn't just our friends watching the videos, but people around the world, too. It was a strange feeling knowing that others actually thought that our type of humor was funny.

And that's where it really started. We had been doing our web shows for about a year or so when I first got the call. At first I didn't think much of it because I thought that it was just some random prank that someone was pulling on me. It wasn't until they called back day after day did I really realize that this was the real thing. This was THE Marshall Pike from _So Random_ calling because he wanted to know if _I_ would be on the show.

At first I thought that he just wanted me to be a guest on the show, but no that wasn't what he really meant. And when he told me that I screamed for what seemed like hours straight. Finally, I was getting noticed for not being normal. This was exactly what I was waiting for and I wasn't going to just let this opportunity pass me by, because who knows when an opportunity like this will come again.

So, I told him I would love to be on the show and that was that. Normal still is a hard concept for me. I mean seriously getting to be on a television show is not normal. And it's not like I ever wanted to be normal, or anything like that, but I always sit back and wonder what being normal would be like.

Would being normal mean that I would have a 4.0 GPA or both a mom and dad. I mean being normal is such a foreign concept for me, for I was and never will be normal. I wish I could be the preppy girl who had nothing wrong with her life, but that's just not the path I was on and with what was about to come next I don't think I would have ever been.

But not being normal lead me to So Random and without So Random I'm not sure what the rest of my life would be like and believe me my life is CRAZY. Wait, you still don't believe me, well then I guess we'll just have to start at the beginning. Right when I first started working at So Random. Right where this story begins…

**So….review please! This is our first joint story we plan for it to me around 32 chapters and don't worry we have it all planned out.**

**angel . rose. 02. 09**


	2. Stars and Spite

**Stars and Spite**

So Random! is not an ordinary show. It is a comedy composed of a compilation of sketches. Even the set is not that normal. The cast hang out in the prop room which is where a couple of props from different sketches of the past were there, including a mummy sarcophagus, a cactus, a slide, a couple of hats, and more.

My cast mates aren't that… normal either. Nico and Grady are those who are so silly and crazy you think they have pounds of sugar for breakfast. Tawni was that person who loves herself too much. And Zora… Zora is the smart but crazy one. Always found on vents or throwing cold meat with her catapult. But they're my family.

I was going on another fro-yo run when I bumped into something solid and egotistic.

"Hey! Oh. Hey Sonny." Chad grinned at me.

"Hello Chad." I glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"It's not like you care Chad." I said as I sidestepped him into the line for the frozen yogurt.

"I guess you're right." He said as he cut to the front of the line.

"Hey! People actually wait in line you know?" I told him once he got out of line with his yogurt.

"Yeah… No." He said as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Now, that egotistic jerk also has the title of the three named jerk. Chad Dylan Cooper. The star of the teen drama Mackenzie Falls. The jerk who thinks so highly of himself. His show and So Random! are rivals for ratings. Drama versus comedy. The war between the two shows run deep within the casts.

I got the frozen yogurt and left for the prop room.

"Finally. What took you so long? Oops don't care." Tawni said once I entered.

"Bumped into Chad." I said anyways as I handed out the yogurt.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks." Grady said as he raised a meatball sandwich.

"Uhm. What's that?" I said pointing to it.

"A meatball sandwich. It's meatball Monday." He said as he pointed to his bib grinning.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Wait. Frozen yogurt and meatballs?" I said skeptically.

He just nodded and took another bite from his meatball sandwich. I just shrugged.\

There are different types of stars here at Hollywood. Some are like Nico and Grady, which are the silly, jumpy, comedian types. There are also some like Zora, which is the crazy smart type, some like Tawni… okay, a couple lot, like Tawni. A couple like me, just the other girl. And also, let's not forget, our one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, our Mr. Arrogant Jerk…


	3. Mr Arrogant Jerk

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC and neither does my partner in crime.

**Mr. Arrogant- Jerk**

If you thought that Tawni was extremely self- centered then you've never met Chad Dylan Cooper, he is just like the boy version of her. The only thing that is different is that he can actually pull off a dramatic script. Tawni, on the other hand should probably, just stick to all of that comedy stuff that we normally do; in addition, I don't think I could actually watch a whole movie if Tawni were to do the whole overly- fake thing.

Other than that my life here on So Random! has been pretty good. Nico and Grady are as mischievous as they normally would be; besides they can't go a whole day without goofing off. Like last week when they tried to sell all of Tawni's 'trash' online. Let's just say the Tawni wasn't quite too happy that all of her make- up wash ending up in the hands of the little people.

Zora has been, well…Zora after all only she has the magic to appear and disappear in the blink of an eye, or that's what it seems at sometimes. I guess I could say she was one of the best people to have on set, considering that she sees everything, you don't have to worry about hiding anything from her. That was well… a good thing considering that most people in Hollywood were found hard to trust.

But that doesn't make up for Chad's lack of…well personality. It's like he only has one side to him and that side was always a self- centered, arrogant side. I do have to wonder if he was ever nice, though. So, when I was locked in a room with him, I seized the moment and decided to find out what was really his problem.

"This is great…just great. We're locked in a room and there isn't any cell phone connection and what is worst is that I'm stuck here with Miss It's- Always- Sunny- On – My- Side" he complained taking a seat on the floor.

"Well, it's not like I want to be here" I spat out at him.

"Oh, so it's not so sunny in Sonny's world"

"Oh, well your one to be talking Mr. Over- Dramatic- Arrogant- Jerk"

"Ouch, Sonny. I didn't think you could ever be so mean."

"Really, did you really think that I couldn't be mean" I said taunting him like he usually did to me.

"Don't you try that out on me, I'm better than that"

"Are you…are you really any better that those good for nothing people on Mackenzie Falls?"

"Pfhhh, of course I am"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him taking a seat on the floor

"Why of course I'm better than them. I have better hair, better teeth, better clothes, better cars, and better acting skills." He said getting up to walk around.

"You may be better than them there, but it really only counts on the inside. And do you know what you are?"

"A super hot actor" He said pausing before answering.

"No, you're a self conceited jerk- face who does nothing for anyone besides himself!" I yelled trying to get that one point through his extremely thick skull.

"Really Sonny, is that what you really think of me?" He said using his famous line.

"Oh, don't try to pull that crap over me. Of course that's what I think of you" I said completely exasperated.

"Ouch, that really hurt deep inside" he said touching his hand to his heart.

"Oh, come on is everything so freakin' dramatic when you're around?" I asked placing my head in my hands.

"That's just how I roll" he said popping is collar and turning smoothly in a circle.

"See there you go again, all about you" I said leaning my head against the wall.

"Of course it's always about me" he said staring straight into my brown eyes.

"And I'm the ambassador of England" I said sarcastically turning my head away from his piercing blue eyes.

"But it could happen someday" He said brushing a piece of hair away from my face.

"What are you doing Cooper?" I asked trying to see through this whole game we were playing here.

"Trying to get you here on my side" He said brushing his hand against mine.

"Flattery gets you nowhere Chad" I pointed out staring at the window.

"Well of course it doesn't, Sonny" He said while rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb.

"I'm not going to fall for you" I said trying to reassure myself that the statement I had just made was indeed true.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked putting his arm around my shoulders. I gulped feeling a wave of emotions happening to be at the same time, flooding my thoughts.

"Maybe…maybe not" I said breathing in his scent, which was hard to explain, but I enjoyed it anyway.

"Sonny, I find it hard to believe that you don't even feel a single spark between us" He said

"Why does that matter Cooper?" I asked suspicious of his behavior.

"Because I love you and I want you to love me" he said simply

"I don't know…" I started

"Sonny…please just sleep on it" He pleaded

"I guess" I said as I saw him lie flat on the ground.

"Night" he said as I put my head on his chest and fell silent as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Chad Dylan Cooper" I said still contemplating whether or not I actually liked him.

**Sorry it took so long to update..I was in DISNEYWORLD…kk please review in makes Andie and me happy. WE LOVE YOU GUYS! Oh and Andie I did it your turn.**

**Angel. Rose. 02. 09**


	4. Mr Party Perfect

**We sadly do not own SWAC. Or Demi… or Sterling. *sigh***

**Mr. Party Perfect**

I am standing here by the refreshment table wearing a simple maroon tube top dress that went to above my knees with a black ribbon around my waist wondering what Tawni did to make me agree to this. I am presently at the teen heartthrob singer Blake's party. True enough I needed some time to think especially after what happened. And how could I do that when Chad himself was invited?

I sighed. It hasn't been long since Chad and I got stuck in a room together and he confessed to me that he loved me. Sure enough I liked that other side of him… that gentle, sensitive side of him that he buries under all of his arrogance. I look over to the other side of the room and saw him talking to some of his cast mates. He said he loved me… do I love him back? Well I definitely didn't hate him that's for sure. I guess I do kind of like him. But he's not even my friend.

_Maybe because he's always been something more?_ A voice whispered in my head.

Psh. Yeah right. Ugh. I need more time to think.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tawni suddenly appeared beside me looking annoyed for some reason.

"Getting refreshments?"

"You do not just stand there and get refreshments at a party! Have you even met Blake?" She said exasperatedly.

"No." I said honestly. I don't think I have enough room in my head to do anything right now.

"Well c'mon!" Tawni grabbed my hand and pulled me across the room.

Soon enough we were standing in front of Blake. Well, Tawni was standing and I was still stumbling.

"Oof!" I said as I fell, embarrassingly, into Blake's arms.

"Careful there." He said grinning as he held on to my shoulders until I could stand up straight.

I gave Tawni a this-is-your-fault look.

"So. Blake this is Sonny. Sonny, Blake." Tawni introduced us quickly and then started to walk away.

"Wait. Tawni. Wha…" I called after her, but she just gave me a you-better-stay glare. I sighed. You can never argue with Tawni.

Okay… Awkward silence.

"So… what do you think of the party?" He asked grinning at me. Wow, he had a cute smile… and a tasty body.

"It's great. Thanks for inviting me." I smiled at him.

"I'm taking that the food is great since you've been standing by the refreshments table since you got here." He laughed. Hmmm… he was watching me since I arrived?

"Oh… Uhm…" I guess my thought showed in my face. I sighed. I am in need of a distraction badly.

"So... How about you show me how fun this party is?" I asked as I attempted to give him a big, carefree smile.

"Sure." With that he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

True enough the party was fun. And Blake was an amazing host. He was able to talk to everyone and managed not to leave me just standing there awkwardly. My Chad problem has creep up at the far corner of my mind resting until it was given the chance to pounce on me again.

Soon enough I was getting tired of dancing and talking to random artists and actors.

"So, now what do you think of my party?" Blake said as he arrived with two cans of soda.

"It's awesome." I opened the soda can and took a long drink from it.

"Maybe I should invite you to more parties next time." He winked at me.

"Oh… uhm…" I looked down and could feel myself blushing.

Totally ruining the moment this clumsy guy tripped and his drink was flying through the air heading at my direction. It all happened as if it was in slow motion. The drink was flying to me then suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him.

"Oh my god." I exclaimed as the drink hit Blake.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Blake. I tripped and…" The guy said as he walked towards us.

"It's fine. It's fine." Blake reassured the guy as he laughed. Hmmm… usually Hollywood people would have thrown this guy out into the streets. Wow, Blake is just so nice.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I took a couple of napkins from the table and started to wipe his shirt. I could feel myself blush. His shirt was dripping wet thus making it cling to his body and show off his abs.

"Nah. It's fine really. Now let's get out of the spotlight." He grinned as he took my hand, making me blush deeper, and pulled me out of the scene to the corner of the room.

He asked for a damp towel from one of the employees and we sat down for a while.

"You didn't have to do that you know. Take the drink for me, that is." I said nervously.

"Nah. It's fine. It's better than getting your dress soaked with soda… And I would like to believe that that's what this is." He said pointing to his damp shirt.

I laughed. He has such a great sense of humor. We stopped laughing and just looked into each other's eyes. He smiled and I could feel myself blushing again. Suddenly our moment was disturbed by one of the employees handing him the damp paper towel. I looked away awkwardly as he wiped his shirt.

"So… uhm…" He said awkwardly. I turned around and saw him looking at me nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is kind of sudden… but… doyouwanttgooutwithme?"

"Uhm what?" I asked laughing.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He said more slowly.

I was shocked. "You… want to go out with me?" I asked with surprise. A totally hot guy just asked me out to a date.

"Yeah. I mean, you're beautiful, nice, funny…" He said going on nervously.

I was speechless. I couldn't find any words to say at all. Soon enough Tawni saved me.

"Sonny we have to go. It's getting late." She said worried that she interrupted something important.

I looked at her thankfully. "Okay. I'll catch up with you outside."

She nodded and walked away.

I turned to Blake, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"It's ok. Just tell give me the answer some time." He handed me a piece of paper with his number, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked away with a small wave.

I was shocked. I was sure that my shock was plain on my face. I looked around looking for the one person I was pretty much avoiding the whole time.

I was feeling pretty guilty that I was flirting with another guy right after Chad told me that he loved me.

Soon enough my eyes locked with his. He was staring at me from the other side of the room. Suddenly I felt worse…

I was expecting anger and disappointment on his face. I was willing to accept that. But what I saw in his eyes made me feel 10 times worse.

In his eyes I saw something that people rarely see. In his eyes I saw something that I felt could break my heart. In his eyes I saw something that made me wish he was just glaring at me with hatred rather than this.

In his eyes…

Was confusion and sadness.

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

"_**You see, each fan letter is like a hug from a friend."**_** –Tawni Hart, SWAC ep. 4, 'You've Got Fan Mail'.**

**R&R guys. Asher… your turn.**


	5. Miss Undecided

Disclaimer: well…you see…we…don't..ownSWAC…

**Miss Undecided**

For awhile I've replayed that same image in my head over in over as if it were my favorite song on loop, but it wasn't. It was the image of his eyes that filled me with remorse. Those baby blue eyes that seem to pierce your skin whenever he looks this way, but to your own relief it doesn't and you're still standing there with that twisted smile.

I can't image what it feels like to have your heart ripped out from under you. Almost instantly after you tell someone that you love them you find out that they didn't feel that way. You know that feeling when you've told someone you've trusted your whole life story and they've just managed to blab it out to the entire school. You know that feeling of betrayal…well that's how I feel now.

While I can't happen to wonder what would happen if I chose Blake, I can only see Chad's broken face over and over again. How many times can you take heartbreak? How many times can you choose the right answer? How do you even know what the right answer is…

_I find it kind of funny. I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had…_

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Hey Sonny…it's me, Blake, umm I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight.

"I'm sorry, but can we have a rain check?" I asked not wanting to hurt anyone while I pondered which boy I was going to date.

"Sure we can" He said making me feel bad that I was second guessing whether or not I actually liked him.

"Okay, well talk to you later" I said before hanging up the phone and setting it on the ground next to me.

I had rehearsals to get to and it's not like I don't love my work and what I do, it's just that right now I'm not in the mood to go to the studio. Because going to the studio means that I'll have to see Chad, and in my case that's just a whole bridge I don't want to cross at the moment.

But against my whole judgment I picked myself off of the floor and pulled on my sneakers and a jacket. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail and my bangs were pulled back so that I could see clearly, not that I wanted to do that.

"Mommmmmmmmm" I called as I got into the car.

"Coming sweetie" She said rummaging for her keys and joining me in the car.

The ride was silent, just the sounds of the radio playing in the background, which was fine with me because I wasn't exactly in the mood for talking.

"Sonny…" I heard a familiar voice say as I got out of the car.

"I'll be a little late today" My mom said rolling down the window to talk to me

"Okay, bye mom" I said as she rolled the window back up and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Sonny" He said a little louder as I walked past him and into the studio door.

"You're not going to seriously ignore me" He said placing his hand on his shoulder and turning me around.

"Get off of me Cooper" I said sternly trying to get away from his grip.

"Sonny, why would you do that to me? Why would you do that to Chad Dylan Cooper?" He asked nearing with each word until I could feel his breath on my cheek and my heart beat faster.

"What are you talking about Chad?" I asked him already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear him say it to my face.

"I'm talking about Blake" He said whispering into my ear, his hot breath making me squirm.

"What about Blake?" I asked my voice wavering.

"I know you're dating him" He said moving his hand from my shoulder and brushing it down my arm sending me chills.

"Well…"

"Save it Sonny." He said placing his finger over my mouth. "Your petty excuse isn't needed here" He said dramatically before sauntering off.

"Well, that was odd" I said while making my way to my stage.

"So, are you going out with Blake or what?" Tawni asked. I tried to come up with a response that sounded like I wasn't putting it off because I wanted to know how Chad felt and now had to come up with some reason to why I rain checked.

"Maybe" I shrugged taking my jacket off.

"Sonny…young naïve Sonny…"She started

"Tawni we have rehearsals can we save this talk for later?" I asked hoping she would say yes and forget about it.

"Missy you better know that I won't forget" She said while she did her fashion walk out the door and to the set.

"Well that makes one of us" I said under my breath and I ran to catch up with her.

**Sorry if this chapter is weird, but Andrea has the paper with what is next and I forget what is…oh well**

**Angel. rose. 02. 09**


	6. Choosing Mr Him

**Disclaimer: The closest thing we that own to SWAC is this story.**

**Choosing Mr. Him**

I am standing here right now by the studio parking lot with my phone in my ear.

"Mom pick up. Pick up. Pick up." I murmured as I jumped up and down nervously. Truth to be told I have been avoiding a lot today. And by a lot I mean Chad and Tawni. Tawni… still haven't given up asking if I was going to go out with Blake or not. And I don't think I could hold her off for a little more. Chad… I really don't think I could face Chad yet…. It makes deciding a whole lot harder. I could still see his saddened face as if somebody stuck it on my mind.

I sighed then my mom finally picked up.

_Hello?_

"Mom! Finally! Where are you?"

_Honey, I told you I would be late today. I still have some errands to do._

"Aw! How much longer?"

_Maybe half an hour._

"Okay mom." I sighed.

_Bye honey._

"Bye mom." I said as I hung up the phone.

I rubbed my temples and dropped to the floor. I feel like I'm at the break of crying.

"Sonny?" A voice behind me said. I jumped.

"Sorry. What are you doing there?" I turned around and saw Tawni looking at me oddly… was it… concern?

"My mom is going to be late picking me up." I muttered as I continued rubbing my temples and looked down on the gravel.

"C'mon. Cars have the tendency to be in parking lots you know." She said as she grabbed hold of my upper arm and towed me towards the steps by the entrance of the studio. We sat down on the steps and just sat in silence there for a while.

"Want to tell me why you were avoiding me today?" Tawni asked me. I just sighed and looked towards the opposite direction.

I could feel Tawni's eyes boring into my back impatiently. I sighed again and took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do Tawni." I mumbled.

"Does this have anything to do with Blake asking you out?" Tawni said slowly.

I just nodded. I'm too confused right now.

"What's wrong with Blake asking you out?" Tawni said a little impatiently. I could hear her straining to keep the concern in her voice. Tawni was rarely concerned… which makes things a little awkward when she is.

"Remember when Aubrie found Chad and I when we were stuck in the script reading room?" I asked her still looking away.

"Yeah?" I could hear curiosity dripping in her voice.

I didn't answer her question and it was just left hanging in the air between us. I could practically hear Tawni's mind work with the question. A few minutes of silence and it was like I could hear things click.

"Oh…" She said quietly.

I just sighed.

"What are you going to do now?" She asks me.

"I don't know!" I said as I started to tug on my hair impatiently.

"Well you can't please everyone." She said. I could hear her getting up. She patted my shoulder a little nervously.

I look up and see that she already went inside. I sighed.

_You can't please everyone…_

…_Can't please everyone…_

What she was saying kept on going through my head. True… I can't please anyone. But it still seems wrong to hurt one of them. Suddenly my mom's car stopped in front of me. I stood up and entered the car. My mom and I just sat there in silence for a while…

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"If you were caught between two guys. Would you pick the jerk-y one that loves you? Or the nice guy who really likes you?" The way I asked it made the answer pretty obvious to which I would choose. But for some reason I just can't. When I pick someone I suddenly remember why the other one cannot be turned down.

"I would go for someone who I know would take care of you Sonny. Someone whom you know wouldn't hurt you. And someone that you know would or does love you." She answered.

Wow, even her answer doesn't make it any easier. But Tawni is right. I have to choose between them. And I have to choose between them soon.

"Who do you love Sonny? Who do you like? Listen to where your heart tells you to go." She said in a fortune cookie-ish way.

I looked out of the window.

Who do I love? Do I love either of them? No… not yet I think. Then who do I like? I like both of them… But I guess one of them just have to stay as my friend. But who?

Well Chad is a jerk.

_But he cares for you! He even dressed up as Eric to keep you from getting embarrassed_. A voice in my head argued.

Yeah but that's just one thing. He used me too remember?

_He only did that once! But he really did give you a shoulder to laugh on._

Yeah but he was still using me then!

_He helped you with a few favors too, remember? What about him fake dating you so that James would get jealous?_

I know… But still!

_He tried to help you in musical chairs remember? Even if it means that the cast would shun him. _

Fine! He is a nice guy. But what about Blake? He's nice. Down to Earth. I'm sure that he wouldn't hurt me.

_But you barely know him._

I guess you have a point.

_But he cares about you too. Even the small gestures mean a lot of things. Remember him watching you from across the room? Making sure you don't feel left out. Jumping in front of that soda for you?_

Whose side are you on anyways?! You're not helping.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I am having such a bad headache right now. My mom parked the car on our driveway and I silently got out. I went straight to my room and jumped to my bed.

Who to choose?

Who to choose?

Who to choose?

Chad… I've known Chad since the first few days I was here at Hollywood. He was always there for me even though sometimes we always fight. Blake… We've barely known each other but o felt some kind of connection to him. Some connection.

I look up at the ceiling for quite a while then I took my phone from the side table. I scrolled down the list of names and I found the two people I was looking for. Chad… I'm sure he's and at me right now. Since he already took it that Blake and I are already dating. He already assumed without even trying to find out my side of the story and not just what he saw.

He's always like that. Always making assumptions. Blake… He's always understanding…

Maybe…

I look at my phone blankly for what seemed like hours…

I sighed as I sat up my bed.

I clicked his name and placed the phone at my ears.The phone just rang and rang.

_Hello?_

"Hey."

_Oh. Hey Sonny. So… have you thought about it?_

"Yeah. How about tomorrow night?"

_That will be perfect._

"Awesome."

_Okay then. I'll pick you up at 7?_

"Sure. I'll be at the studio."

_Great. See you tomorrow then._

"See you."

_Bye Sonny._

"Bye Blake."

**Aaaah. There it is. Your turn Ash.**


	7. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: Idon'townSonnyWithAChance

**Picture Perfect**

I smiled while fixing my blue and black plaid dress and slipping into my black heels. Tawni was working on her sketch in the prop room, leaving me plenty of time to get ready for my date with Blake. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror on last time. I had on a blue plaid shirt dress with a pair if dark black denim skinny jeans and a cute pair of black heels.

"You look cute, going out tonight?" Chad asked barging in my dressing room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked sitting while sitting down at my vanity.

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine" He said coming closer and I ignored him tying my hair up into a side pony-tail, making sure to leave a few curls loose around my face.

"Come on Sonny, I know you are so why don't you just tell me" He said coming closer, as I ignored him longer slipping on a chunky black bracelet and a chunky blue one.

"Yeah, I'm going out tonight" I said while slipping my phone into my pocket.

"With Blake?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No, with Graham Philips, of course it's with Blake" I said exasperated with Chad

"Yeah, I know Graham he's cool" He said playing off my joke.

"Chad is there a reason why you're here?" I asked

"Nope, not reall, but you look like Adam Lambert." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

"You should leave" I suggested hoping that this conversation would end soon and besides I don't look like Adam Lambert…even though he is super cute.

"Probably, see you Sonny" He said turning around and making his way towards the door.

"See you" I said while slipping on my blue tear-drop earrings.

I stared at myself in the mirror wondering how I was ever this lucky. I had the perfect boyfriend, had the perfect friends, and had the perfect life. I sighed though, because perfect wasn't exactly what I wanted. While Blake was nice, he was always too perfect. I felt safe with him, but I sometimes felt like we had known each other for most of our lives. I love him that's for certain, but I always feel like that spark is missing between us. Without it this relationship is kind of bland. But I do remember the good times we had.

_"Sonny!" He yelled chasing me around the park. I had just crushed my ice cream onto his nose and he wasn't to pleased by it either._

_"You'll never catch me!" I said boldy as he scooped me up into his arms and swung me around._

_"Are you sure?" He asked_

_"Positive" I remarked as we fell down on the grass. Blake reached over and starting tickling me._

_"Blake…stop…pleaes" I said taking breaks in between my laughing._

_"Nope"_

_"Come on Blake" I complained_

_"Say it"_

_"Blake is the most awesome person in the whole world" I said as he got off of me_

_"Psyche!" I yelled as we fell into another round._

Blake was a great guy, so why did I sitting here doubt him. He was the best boyfriend anyone could wish for, but why do I feel like I've made the wrong choice. Maybe I was supposed to choose Chad all along, but I don't know why I would want to be with the three named jerk face. I just know something is wrong between Blake and me and that I may just actually look like a girl version of Adam Lambert. Well, at least he's hot…Adam, not Chad.

**Sorry it took sooooo long to put up. I've been at rehearsal and I just finished my second and last showing of my ballet recital. I got this up so…and personally I'm contemplating thinking about changing my personal username, which would mean that our joint account would change too!**

**Angel. rose. 02. 09**


	8. Bored Loving Perfection

**Disclaimer: We do not own SWAC… or Graham Phillips… or Adam Lambert…**

**Bored Loving Perfection**

"Blake this is beyond amazing." I smiled at him.

Right now we were at a boat, at a lake, behind a fancy restaurant. It was Blake's surprise 3 month anniversary dinner. I was shocked that he would plan all of this just for our 3 month anniversary. I mean… wow. I faced my back to him and looked over the lake. I couldn't help but frown as I looked over.

He's been doing so many things for me. He's been doing so many things that I think I'm not doing anything enough. It's annoying. I remember our past dates that he pulled off, a picnic by a cliff, dinner by the sea watching the sunset, dinner at the roof of Aon Center the second tallest building in L.A. (somehow we're not allowed in at the roof of the U.S, Bank Tower. I don't know how he got the people there to let us have dinner at the roof of Aon Tower), and all the other oh-so-romantic and I-want-my-boyfriend-to-plan-a-date-like-that kind of dates. I mean they're awesome… but he just pulls off a awesome date after another that it makes it old and bland.

I sighed suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapping themselves on my waist and Blake's head on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to my ear.

I couldn't tell him that I was bothered by his perfection… that's just odd. "Do I look like Adam Lambert?"

He laughed, "Why would you think that you look like Adam Lambert?"

"I dunno." I shrugged. Even though that wasn't what I was thinking about it was still bothering me. I mean do I really look like Adam Lambert? Chad says I do. But since when do I care about what Chad thinks? Uh. Ever since I was 12?! Ugh.

"You look beautiful." Blake muttered in my ear.

I just smiled at him.

The thing about Blake, was that he is perfect. How many times did I mention that he was perfect? I'm guessing a lot… but that doesn't change a thing. He IS perfect. And I would keep on saying that until you know how awesome (hint sarcasm) his perfection is.

He's perfect the way that he would plan an oh-so-romantic dinner for you that lots of people would dream for (I'm sure he would too…). He's perfect the way that he looks with his toned body and face (He is too but if he wasn't gloating about it so much then maybe people could realize this by themselves and not just because you shoved the fact on their faces). He's perfect the way that he's famous and an awesome singer (He's famous alright. He could sing alright.). He's perfect the way that he's always so sweet, nice, and gentle (He's a jerk, he uses people, he's a snob, he's an egotistic maniac). He's the perfect gentleman that my mom loves (Oh he could be a gentleman if he wants… but if my parents heard about who he really is I doubt they would love him).

Crap. Why was I just comparing Blake to Chad? Why am I comparing Blake to Chad?

Well… Blake is just so perfect that I don't know what I could do anymore. Chad is so… imperfect… in a nice way. He's a jerk, I try to get him to be nice. He's mean, I try to make him polite. He's this, and I balance him out. So I have my role there. But what about Blake? What's my role with him?

I look over at him. We were sitting at the table in the middle of the boat and was eating a simple dinner. He ate like a perfect gentleman too. Not too fast, not too slow, not to make it look like a pig, not to make it look like he's worried about what he's eating. What was my role with him? I like him, a lot. He likes me, a lot lot.

* * *

Time flies by and soon enough my date is over. I can't believe I just spent a whole date comparing Blake to Chad. Blake and I were standing by my doorstep. Of course being the perfect gentleman he is he would walk me to my door.

"Hey, you okay? You've been quiet the whole date." He looked at me worriedly while holding both of my hands.

"I'm fine. Just tired." I smile at him.

"Okay. Well goodnight." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips then left. I watched him go away still waiting for the sparks that should have come when his lips touched mine.

I sighed as I entered the house. My mom was watching TV when I came in. She asked me if I had a good date and I just nodded and went upstairs to change into some jeans and a t-shirt. I went back down telling my mom that I would go for a walk. I needed time to clear my head up.

"Okay. Don't stay out late, and be careful Sonny." My mom said as I walked out the door.

I inhaled the sweet night air and started walking to the park. The park was not close to where I live, but not far either. I mean there is a park close to my house, but I prefer this one better. It was bigger and had a huge lake.

I walked down the quiet path in the park in silent thought. I was enjoying this moment of silence. Nothing going on in my head and nothing but the sound of animals and the wind.

I walked more and more until I reached the place where the lake is. Soon enough I reached the path that ended up to the edge of the park where the lake was. I smiled at the familiar and beautiful sight. I always go here when my mind is troubled. I look up at the moon that shone brightly over the lake leaving a trail of silvery white on the water. I followed the trail then I saw something that wasn't usually there.

Someone sitting by the edge of the lake just looking up at the moon and the lake. He looked like he was deep in thought too. Then I wondered what he was doing here. I never took him as the guy who would go to the park in the middle of the night just to look at the moon and the lake. I stand there for a while and gaze at him. The moon was shinning down on him making his face even paler, his hair lighter, and his face calmer.

I took a few steps towards where he was. I don't think he knew I was here.

I stopped on my tracks and thought for a moment.

It just seemed odd. Seeing such a different side of him that I don't think anybody else sees. A quiet, sentimental man. A very innocent looking Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was... busy? anyways. hope you liked this chapter. And sorry if i rushed through Sonny and Blake's date. I mean... if you're thinking about somehting you tend to loose track of time. Oh and if it's bad review. If you like it Review. Whether you like it or not keep on reading the story's plot thickens. -AA .... (asher it's your turn)**


	9. Come to the Dark Side

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or CR or this laptop…but I do have my own…it just doesn't have word on it…

_a/n: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated…school was hell for me, but it's over now and I'll try to update more often!_

**Come to the Dark Side…**

"You're in my seat" I said coming over to sit next to him. He jumped at the sound of my voice, but settled down quickly.

"Well…your name isn't on it, so it can't be your spot" He said while staring out into the lake.

"Yes it is; it's right there" I said pointing to where he was sitting.

"Where?" He said getting up to inspect the spot.

"Right there" I said swooping in and taking his spot. He stared at me, surprised at my childish ways, but laughed anyway. It was one of those awkward laughs that nobody really liked, but in the silence of the lake…it sounded perfect.

"Really Sonny. Did you really have to take my seat?" He asked

"Why yes I did, yes I did Chad" I said looking at my feet, while the silence started again.

I had come here to think about Chad and Blake. The silence was comforting, but with Chad here it was hardly possible to concentrate on simple things like: how to get the parabola to graph right. I knew that having him in the same are as me wasn't going to solve anything going on in my head at the moment.

"So…" he said trying to break the silence

"So…"

"Why are you out here?" He asked looking at the oak tree on the other side of him.

"I come here to…think…about…you know…stuff" I said trying my hardest not to tell him that I had come here to think about my problems with Blake and him.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked, prying, as usual.

"Just…stuff" I said sighing

"I bet it's girl stuff" He said looking at me.

"No, it's not…girl stuff" I said making a face at the word, trying not to give away the fact that it really was.

"Yes, it is" he insisted.

"No, it is not"

"Yes, it is. Why on earth would such a pretty girl come here to think for any other reason than thinking about boy problems." He pointed out…which was true.

"I don't know…maybe to figure out how to tell her mom that she failed her history test…man that Miss. Bitterman" I said wiping my forehead dramatically

"That could be it…but I know it's more than just that" He said nudging my shoulder

"And what could it just be?" I asked him

"You're here because you're wondering if Blake is right for you" He said simply getting up to wonder around.

"Wait! How do you know that?" I asked confused.

"Zora" he replied walking back towards me.

"Oh, that figures" I said

"So, have you figured that out, because I'm still available" He said cockily.

"No, I haven't figured that out yet" I groaned frustrated with the way this situation was working out. I came here to think about whether Blake was the right person for me or if it was Chad.

"Well…"

_If you're walking beside me and you wanna be friends. You should know I'm depending on…_

"Hey Graham" I said into my phone.

"Wait?! How does he have his own ringtone, but I just get a mooooooo" Chad whined in my ear.

"Shut up Chad, Graham is on the phone" I said getting up and moving slightly away from him.

I listened as Graham explained to me that he wanted me to audition for a movie with him. I was ecstatic when he asked me, but then he was like Ariana Grande, my girlfriend is going to be there, too. Which you know that was just great news…it doesn't matter I still love Graham anyway.

"So…" I said returning to Chad.

"Sonny…" he started dramatically.

"Chad…"I echoed

"Sonny…Sonny…Sonny…whatever do you see in Blake?" he questioned me

"I…"

"Let me ask that question differently…what do you see in Blake that you don't see in me?" He asked circling around me.

"Chad…"

"I mean I'm a better actor, a better singer, a better dancer…"I had heard from Chad by then.

I stood up slowly and I'm not sure why I did it, but I kissed him. I watched as his eyes widened in shock at my actions, but I didn't care. I didn't care because with this kiss I had actually felt the spark that I wasn't feeling with Blake. And deep, deep, down in my heart I felt that I should be with him.

So, with all of the thoughts running through my head I pushed away from him and ran. I let the tears fall freely down my face and felt myself slipping farther and farther away from Blake. Gawd, why wasn't I confident in the decisions that I had made for myself…we couldn't I.

That's why I'm at home sitting in my room ignoring both Blake's and Chad's calls, crying my eyes out.

**Ha! I did it…I finally wrote chapter 9!!!!! Read = reviews Reviews = happy author Happy author= next chapter…soo please read and review**

**-asher**


	10. Tripping Down

**Disclaimer: We do not own SWAC… or Demi Lovato… or Sterling Knight… or whoever hot actor that would play Blake if this story ever comes out on television.**

**Tripping Down**

I opened my eyes to the bright early sunlight streaming through my window. My eyes felt puffy and 10 times heavy. I propped myself up, placing my hand on the pillow to support me. Wait, why is my pillow soaking wet? It took me a long while to get my jumbled thoughts together to actually remember what happened last night.

The totally bland date, the spark-less kiss on my doorstep with Blake, seeing Chad on my spot in the park, the spark-full kiss with Chad…

And the worst of all… I… I think… I… like… Chad… more than Blake. I shuddered.

I hate it. I hate what I'm feeling right now. Other than the fact that I kissed Chad last night when I still have a boyfriend… I've been crying my eyes out making my eyes feel puffy and giving me a headache… and me actually choosing the guy, Chad, over my guy, Blake… all in all… I feel… bad… and well I feel like crap who doesn't deserve anything.

I'm… I'm a filthy cheater. I started crying. Great. I'm crying my eyes out feeling like utter crap and I've only been awake for 10 minutes.

Something's telling me that this is going to be a rough day.

"Sonny? I called in to the studio. I told them you're not feeling well today." My mom said as she slowly entered my door.

"Thanks mom." I sniffled as I put my knees up to my face.

"So… what happened?" I just shook my head.

She sighed. "Okay… but you know you could tell me right?" She sighed again when I didn't respond. "Breakfast is on the table."

I sniffled. Great. Now my mom is pissed at me too.

I sighed. What else could go wrong?

* * *

You know what they say is true. Ice cream really helps when you feel… well sad and confused. Presently… I am walking down the very same park where I was last night, holding on to a chocolate ice cream cone sprinkled with almonds.

It's so annoying how sometimes when you avoid people they keep on bumping into you. I looked up and I saw Blake, buying some hotdogs from a hotdog stand.

I was about to turn around and start walking the other way when…

"Sonny!" He called out.

I took a deep breath and forced out a happy smile. "Blake!" I turned around and half ran to him.

"Hey there, Sonny. I was looking for you at your studio but they said you were out sick." He said as he gave me a sweet hug. I inhaled the scent of him and smiled softly. But suddenly the guilt of what I did pushed the smile out and I had to rearrange a less genuine one.

"Hey Blake. Sorry about that. I wasn't feeling so good this morning." No need to tell him why…

"Ah. Are you okay now?" He asked me worried as he held me out to arm's length.

"Yeah. I feel better." I grinned half heartedly. It must've looks sooo convincing. (sarcastic)

"Blake, there you are!" A high pitched voice said from behind us. We faced that way and I saw a petite girl standing there grinning at us with a confused expression.

I looked at her curiously. Blake was here with a girl? With a really… beautiful girl. She has strawberry blonde hair and really pale skin. She has bright green eyes, that looks so familiar, and an angular face that really complemented her. She was model thin, which really complemented her petite frame. She was wearing designer looking black skinny jeans, a light pink tank top, and a purple shirt over it that clung to her figure, and a bright hot pink scarf.

I know that I shouldn't be jealous… especially after what I did last night.

"Oh. Sonny, this is my cousin, Ryanne. She's visiting me here for the weekend and I was showing her around." Blake released me and placed an arm around my shoulder as he smiled at Ryanne.

"Hey there." I grinned at her. I might have probably looked pained right there.

I could see a hint or worry and confusion in her eyes but she immediately pushed it away and smiled at me. "Hey. I hear my cousin has a girlfriend." She winked at me. "But he never said that it was famous Sonny Munroe."

"Naw. I'm not famous." I laughed nervously. Not as famous as Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Are you kidding me?! I love So Random. I can't believe that Blake is dating YOU!" She laughed.

"Oh c'mon. Blake is awesome." I grinned. I liked Ryanne. She's funny.

"Oh c'mon. Did you know. Once when he was still in 8th grade, he…"

"Okaaaay! Ryanne now you've met Sonny." Blake said loudly as he pushed Ryanne backwards lightly.

I giggled. "Aw. Blake, she was trying to tell me something." I puppy pouted.

"Yeaaaaaah. About that…" He scratched the back of his head. He looked so adorable doing that.

I laughed lightly. "Fiiine. Hey I got to go you guys."

"Aww… you can't stay?" Ryanne asked.

"Sorry. Byee. It was nice meeting you." I gave Ryanne a hug and turned to face Blake. "See you some other time okay?"

"Okay." He hugged me once again and kissed my forehead. My happy mood, that Ryanne gave me, suddenly vanished as I remembered the sparked kiss with Chad last night.

I gave them one last smile and wave then walked away. I am presently so annoyed with myself that I couldn't even say it. I don't even deserve someone like Blake. He's so sweet and nice and would never cheat on me with anyone.

I choked a bit and I let a few stray tears fall to my face.

Great, now I'm a blubbering cheater walking down the park. I don't know… I know that I like Chad way more than I do to Blake… but I don't get how that's helping right now.

I sobbed.

I sighed… I guess right now I have to chose and carefully plan what I'm going to do…

But… am I ready for this? I just need to know who I LOVE. This is a really big step for something… but I have to know…

* * *

_Who knows how many hours later…_

I was sitting at his door strep when he opened the front door. I watched as his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Sonny?" He asked in disbelief.

I couldn't blame him. I must've looked horrible, tears streaming down my face… guilt showing for the decision I just made… It just wasn't pure coincidence that I ended up at Chad's mansion's front door.

**Okayy… before all of you murder me for this confusing, dramatic, and Sonny breaking down at random places chapter let me explain..**

**You see… Sonny kept breaking down because of the guilt of what happened with Chad the night before that keeps on crushing her. Then she sees Blake and his cousin and she sees how much he likes her… and she doesn't feel as if she deserves someone like Blake… blah blah blah…**

**Then… its dramatic coz it's the build up for the next chapter! And the trailer for that chapter will be posted soon along with the chapter.**

**Note: nobody knows what she did for those missing how many hours. though we could find out later on... or maybe not. depends.**

**..Asher time for chapt 11..  
**


	11. Past the Point of No Return

**This chapter is M rated. If you choose to read it then please proceed to look for our chapter which is posted on the M rated section. It is entitled 'Past the Point of No Return'. If you prefer not to read that M rated chapter then the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Please enjoy this trailer.**

**Disclaimer: I'm Sorry that we don't own Sonny With A Chance...I'm Sorry we don't own Camp Rock...I'm Sorry we don't own JONAS...I'm sorry we don't own 13...I'm sorry we don't own school boy humor...no wait....we're okay with not owning them...Graham Phillips on the other hand...not so much**

…

**Everything has its opposite. matter had anti matter, up has down, left has right. Also there's Chad and Blake, and the two different sides of our one and only Sonny Munroe.**

_(Previous)_

_I was sitting at his door step when he opened the front door. I watched as his eyes grew wide in shock. "Sonny?" He asked in disbelief. I couldn't blame him. I must've looked horrible, tears streaming down my face… guilt showing for the decision I just made… It just wasn't pure coincidence that I ended up at Chad's mansion's front door._

**Choices are made…**

"_There's nothing stopping you" I said as he pressed his forehead against mine_

**Risks are taken…**

_There was a sense of both passion and heat in the moment and I willed my body to feel those emotions._

**And you just never notice… when you go past the point of no return**

_I reached over to him and started to unbutton the dress top he had on. I took my time dragging my fingers across his skin causing him to become rather impatient._


	12. Missing

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a single pixel in 'Sonny With A Chance'**

**A/N: If you didn't read chapter 11 you could find out what happened in this chapter. -AA**

**Missing**

It's been weeks since… well what happened between me and Chad. 3 and a half weeks to be exact. I owe Tawni big time. Especially after what happened the next day…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sonny, hey Tawni." Blake said as he sat on the empty seat beside me in the cafeteria. Only Tawni and I were here since the others decided to ditch us for some pizza and… well I don't even want to know. And Zora is busy trying to hide from that 10 year old she was dating before…_

"_Hey." Tawni and I replied with a smile. My good mood from what happened yesterday was still in effect from me._

"_So what happened to you last night? I went by your house and your mom said you went over at Tawni's." Blake asked as he leaned a bit towards me. _

_Tawni's eyebrows shot up and looked at me with a what-is-he-talking-about annoyed look. I looked at her with a grin but my eyes held the just-go-with-the-flow-I'll-explain-later-look. Her open mouth closed and she just smiled at Blake._

"_Uhm. Yeah. Tawni was… trying to sort through her wardrobe. Seeing which one made her look prettiest and which ones to throw out. Right Tawni?" I gave her a go-with-iiiiiiiiiiiiit grin as I faced her once again._

"_Uhm… yeah! But I looked pretty in all of them. So I kept them all." She said as she flipped her hair off her shoulder. I sighed. I soooo owe her a mountain now._

_Blake just smiled at us, obviously trusting every word. I only feel a little guilty…_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

I sighed. I opened my eyes to the soft sunlight peering out of my window. Then it all happened to fast. I clutched my stomach, clamped a hand to my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I remembered to close the door this time before I violently puked on the toilet.

It wasn't pretty.

It's been going on daily every morning now. Ever since… well… a week ago I guess. I think I must have eaten something bad. I think it was those fish and chips, with the fish that I smelled like something that is DEFINITELY not fish.

Note to self: watch what you're eating, and get a lot of Gatorade and crackers later.

I went to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I don't know why I'm tired. I just woke up. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. No need for my mom to worry about me puking my guts out again.

I walked out of the bathroom and dressed up for work today. I sighed. Greaaaat.

* * *

"No! Grady was supposed to slip and throw the poison pineapple at Tawni!" Zora shouted annoyed. She was wearing a wicked witch costume.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Grady, who was wearing a bubbling pot costume, sighed.

"Well it is on the script!!" Zora shouted back.

"You are not going to throw a pineapple at me!" Tawni, who was wearing a Bleach White costume, exclaimed.

"Oh so how are you going to faint?!" Nico, the mirror, asked her.

"I'll eat it! It doesn't have to hit my head and give me a headache! It would also ruin my hair!!" Tawni screeched.

Okay, this Bleach white and the 7 dwarfs sketch is so not going to work with them acting like this!

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!!!" I shouted before Marshall could even raise his megaphone to stop the arguments. Everybody looked at me oddly. "EVERYBODY JUST SUCK IT UP SO THAT WE COULD FINISH THIS SOONER!!!"

Everybody looked at me as if I had three heads. "WELL?!" I shouted at them since they haven't moved an inch. They seemed to cringe at my tone though.

"Let's uhm… have some lunch. Then we'll meet up here in about an hour." Marshall said nervously at his megaphone.

I groaned as I hurriedly left the stage and headed towards Tawni and my dressing room, only a little aware of Tawni following me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tawni asked once she entered the dressing room to me sitting at the couch with my knees pulled up to my face.

"Do I look okay?!" I snapped at her as I raised my head. The look of hurt and shock in her face made me cringe. "I… I'm sorry. It's just that… I'm tired, my back hurts like hell, and I had this weird dream last night. No wait… Did we even go to Honolulu?" The skepticism in her face was answer enough. "I thought so too." I sighed.

Tawni sighed. "how about we just go get some lunch."

I nodded as I stood up and followed her. It was so odd seeing Tawni so… caring… it was as if she knows something that I don't…

We were halfway to the cafeteria when suddenly I some disgusting stench reached my nose and I started gagging.

"Sonny, what happened? Are you okay?!" She asked frantically.

"Yeah." Gasp. "Something." Gasp. "Smells." Gasp. "Horrible!" Gasp.

Her forehead crinkld from worry to a slight frown. "C'mon." She said as she placed an arm around my shoulder and led me to the cafeteria. Once we were there I took a deep breath of fresh air and walked towards the food. Tawni had this speculating frown on her forehead as she followed me. I barely noticed it. I was eyeing the food. Ick… Ick on a bun… Ick on a salad?!... fried seaweed… fries… carrots… fried seaweed… the usual salad stuff…fried seaweed… hmm… the seaweed sounds so good right now.

I took a big whiff of the seaweed and I grabbed a plate and filled it with seaweed. Tawni was looking at my plate with wide eyes. I was about to head for our table when my eyes spotted the frozen yogurt machine. I suddenly had a really bad NEED to get frozen yogurt. I grabbed the largest cup I could find and got myself a large fill of frozen yogurt.

I happily sat down on our table and started to eat my lunch. Mmmmnnn… delish. Tawni sat down and looked at my lunch, but she didn't say a word.

I was so busy eating my food to notice the odd stares I got from the people walking by and of course… the odd concern filled eyes of the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Wow… stupid fish and chips. Tzk.**

**Asher. You're up.**


	13. Devilish Little Angel

Disclaimer: We don't own SWAC…so let's just move on

**Devilish Little Angel**

"Sonny, can you help me decide on which dress to wear for the charity event?" Tawni asks.

"Yeah" I said walking over to her. She handed me a stack of photos to look at. I staredt flipping through and saw one that I like

"This one looks nice" I said smiling as I flipped to the next photo.

"Tawni, why does this say 'Are you pregnant?' on it?" I ask not understanding why this is in the stack.

"Oh, I don't know" She says nonchalantly as I flip over to the next photo.

"Tawni, why does this on ask if I've slept with anyone?" I ask after 10 more minutes of flipping through photos.

"I don't know why, Sonny" She says clenching her fists like she's about to punch me.

"Okay then" I say shrugging it off

I look at the photos for awhile longer finding a bunch of really random cards placed in between. They were all like: Are you tired easily?, Do you have weird food cravings, Do you throw up often?. I didn't get why they were in the pile, but I just kept on going and picked an outfit for Tawni anyway.

"This one" I said holding the picture up to her. She looks furious at me, but I'm not quite sure why.

"Sonny, this isn't about which outfit I'm going to wear" She says angrily

"But you said it was" I said accusingly

"Sonny, this is about those little note cards" She says exasperated.

"Yeah, I don't get them" I explain cautiously

"O-mi-gawd, are you serious!" She says yanking me up from my chair and towards the door.

"Tawni, where are we going?" I ask as she drags me down the hallway.

"To the drug store" she says slipping into her car as I get in next to her.

"Here put this on" She says handing me a wig and sunglasses as she follows in suit.

We arrive at the drug store and get out of the car. I follow Tawni into the store and watch her move aisle through aisle picking up random things, but then she stops in an aisle. I see her grab a pregnancy test and realize what this trip is all about.

_She thinks that I'm pregnant. But I can't be pregnant because we used protection. Or at least I think that we did. By now the night is all just a big blur and I can't really remember whether we used a condom or not._

I followed Tawni to the register as she paid for all of it. She drives me back to the studio and shoves me into the bathroom with the pregnancy test. I feel my hand trembling as I take it out of the box. I don't want to do this, but I know that I have to.

I uncap the pregnancy test and pee on it before capping it back again. I flush the toilet and wash my hands before walking back to our dressing room where Tawni is waiting.

"So?" She asks

"I haven't looked at it yet, plus it hasn't been five minutes" I say taking a seat

"How much longer?" She asks

"I don't know two, three minutes" I say shrugging

The wait was unbearable. I couldn't imagine having a baby at this young, or the fact that this isn't even my boyfriend's baby. It would be Chad Dylan Cooper's and I would be going to hell.

"You're pregnant" Tawni announces as my mouth drops open in shock.

"You're kidding, right?" I ask hoping that she is.

"Nope, oh and who's the father?" She asks handing me the test.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" You groan

"I knew it, I knew that that was the reason that you were there" She says triumphantly

"Gosh, I am so screwed" I mumble thinking about the devilish little angel that I have here… this sucks.

**-review…I know it's not my best, but I'm having trouble writing in first person after realizing that I write awesomely when it's in second person.**

**-angel. symphonies. 02. 09**


	14. News to the King

**Disclaimer: I am a fish, but I don't own the sea. I am a bird, but I don't own the sky. I am human, but I don't own the earth. I am a Sonny with a Chance fan, but I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**News to the King**

"Sonny could you please sit down?!" Tawni asked exasperatedly. I don't know why but I just couldn't seem to sit still ever since I found out. I… I couldn't believe this happened. I mean… I… we… but…

I mean… I even had Tawni go back to the store to get more test and they all came back positive. Uuuuugh! What am I going to do?! How do I tell my parents? How do I tell Marshall?! How would I tell Blake?! And the worst of it all… How in the world am I going to tell Chad?!!?

I took deep, calming breaths.

Clear your mind Sonny. Think. Think. Think… maybe I'll just not tell anybody. Yeah! That's right. I know Tawni could keep a secret. And I could go on vacation for a couple of months after this. Yeah. And just disappear from the face of the earth! I could dye my hair blonde… wear green contacts…

"You're not going to keep this a secret Sonny." Tawni said, as if reading my mind. I inwardly cursed myself. "You have to tell someone."

"No!! I won't!" I said stubbornly.

"Sonny you have to!" Tawni groaned.

"But! Oh c'mon Tawni. You know why I can't." I groaned as I plopped down on the couch, and stuffed my face on a pillow. Pacing around a room sometimes gets the best of you.

"I understand why you can't tell your parents, Marshall and most importantly, the press. But what about Chad and Blake?" She said with a sigh.

"I don't want to tell Blake. It'll crush him. I don't want to hurt him Tawn." I sighed into the pillow.

"Sonny, do you like Chad?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I groaned.

"Uh… everything? Just answer it Sonny." I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Yes… I guess… or no… maybe… I… well I like him more than I do to Blake… and it's just sad coz Blake is my boyfriend and… I… kind of… l…love… Chad…" I whispered.

I raised my head and looked at Tawni. She was staring at me with wide eyes. I sighed. "I know, I know. Just go on with the 'you're breaking the So Random code' speech or the 'he's the enemy' speech. I feel bad enough that I think I can handle it."

With that Tawni looked at me somewhat guiltily as she slowly stood up and kneeled in front of me. "You have to tell him." She whispered.

I ducked my head back to the pillow. "I don't wanna." I am this, **–**, close to tears.

"Sonny you have to. Just try." Tawni said softly as she handed me my phone.

I sighed. "Fine." I whispered as I sat up and dialed Chad's number. Tawni sat beside me.

"_Hey! CDC here."_

I sighed. "Chad…"

"_Oh hey Sonny!"_ you could hear his voice automatically brighten.

I turned to Tawni and mouthed, "I can't do this" to her.

She just gave me a serious nod and I gulped.

"_So… did you need anything?" _I could hear the double meaning behind his words and I silently growled. Now is so not the time. But I doubt that he's aware of that yet.

"No… actually I…" I took a deep breath. But then suddenly I heard a loud voice through the line.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper we need you on set. NOW!!"_

I sighed, grateful for the interference.

"_Oh. Sorry Sonny. I got to go. You could tell me all about it later." _With that he hung up the phone.

"Oh well." I muttered as I put the phone down. Tawni glared at me. "What?! He was needed on set." I said defensively.

She just gave me that you-have-to-do-this look.

I sighed. "Fine…" I said as I stood up taking the phone with me and walked to Tawni's desk where the pregnancy test was lying. I gulped and took a picture of the positive sign.

_We need to talk._

I sent the message along with the picture to Chad Dylan Cooper…

Something tells me he would be here in less than 10 minutes, shooting a scene or not.

* * *

_4 minutes and 47 seconds later…_

"Sonny?" Chad walked into Tawni and my dressing room holding on to his phone and him looking deathly pale.

Tawni's eyes grew wide and looked at her watch, then nodded appreciatively.

"Chad…" I walked to him and hugged him, snuggling my face into the crook of his neck and collarbone.

"Sonny… uh… the… test I… we… last night… did… are… p-p-p…" He stuttered.

I pulled back a bit and looked at him in the eyes. I've never seen him this nervous. Heck. I haven't even heard him stutter like this. I took a deep breath. "Yes Chad… I'm… pregnant."

And just liked that he fainted. Luckily I still had my arms around him or that would've been a nasty fall.

"I think he took it very well…" Tawni whispered as she eyed Chad's limp body.

"Ugh. Just help me lift him up to the couch." I said as my knees threatened to buckle down.

"Okay. But I'm not going to get his feet." Tawni said as she walked towards me and grabbed Chad's shoulders.

I sighed and obliged. I let go of Chad and Tawni huffed as all of weight on her. I gave her a you-asked-for-it look as I took Chad's feet. Tawni and I lifted him up and placed him on the couch.

"I am in dire need of frozen yogurt." Tawni said as she started to make her way out.

"Oh. Get me a huge cup please." I gave her a half smile.

"I think you're craving fro-yo Sonny." She said as she walked out of the door. I sighed. Great…

* * *

I don't know how long it took, but I just sat there and played with Chad's luscious hair. Tawni walked back, handed me my fro-yo and left after looking at Chad's still unconscious form.

After a long while of me absent mindedly playing with Chad's hair he finally stirred.

"Chad…?" I asked him, worried, as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"What happ…?" he never finished his question because his eyes grew wide and he looked at me. Suddenly he engulfed me in a big hug. "Sonny, I'm so sorry. We should've been careful… I…" Chad was mumbling amend after amend and I couldn't help it. I burst out crying.

"Chad… I… I don't know what to do…" I wailed at his shoulder. I didn't care that I was ruining his brown leather jacket.

"Don't worry… we'll get through this. We'll get through this…" He whispered as he rubbed comforting circles in my back.

In simplicity…

I'm scared…

**Ahhhh… Chapter 14 is up! Wow. We're going through chapters fast now… Hope you liked this chapter ;) –AA**

**Oh and don't forget to nominate people for the oh-no-you-didn't awards. Info about it could be located in our profile of right here, it's the story entitled 'Official oh-no-you-didn't awards'**

**Review there to nominate people. **

**Or PM us if you want to be a judge. Asher also made a site for it if you want to keep yourself updated on the nominees. There's a link on our profile :)**


	15. Camera Shy

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Apple…though I wish I did

**Camera Shy**

"Sonny" I hear Tawni scream from the other side of the door.

"Just let her in" Chad says calmly over video chat.

"Chad, I can't let her in" I whine as he rolls his eyes at me.

"Stop being so dramatic Sonny" He groans as I hear my phone start to moo.

"Hello?" You say questioningly

"Let me in!" Tawni screams from the other line.

"No"

"You can come in" Chad says in a girly voice.

"Hey! I don't sound like that" I complain

"Yes you do" He says shifting in his seat.

"Chad…"I start before Tawni's voice fills my room.

"WAIT…so you let CHAD DYLAN COOPER into your room, but you won't let me, TAWNI HART!" She screams

"Sorry" He mouths trying to be quiet.

"Chad's not in my room" I say simply…yeah cause he's in his own room.

"Uh, huh" She says skeptically as I motion to Chad that I'm going to minimize the video chat because I'm about to open the door. He smiles and gives a thumbs up, meaning that he gets it.

"See, Chad isn't in my room" I said as I opened the door

"We'll see about that" She says as she pokes and prods around my room.

"Fine, Chad isn't in here" She says reaching a conclusion.

"Told you"

"Uh, huh" She says skeptically.

"Marshall told me to drop this off" She said as she dropped a script on my bed.

"Can you tell him that I might be late tomorrow…or may just not come at all…"I say picking up the script and flipping through the pages.

"You're going tomorrow" She says while she stares you down

"But…" I try to reason with her. Just one more day to wallow in my own self-pity

"Marshall told me to tell you that if you don't have your preggo little but in the studio tomorrow you're off this week's show" She says while taking a seat on the bed.

"Wait…he knows I'm pregnant?" I asked confused.

"What is this about you being pregnant?" My mom says standing at my doorway.

"Ms, Monroe…Sonny isn't pregnant that's just a line in our new sketch. Marshall asked me to try it out with Sonny, but I don't think I really like it…so we'll probably just scrap the sketch." She explains.

"Oh, that makes more sense" She says before walking off

"Tawni…" I groan

"Well…see you tomorrow" She says walking off. As soon as she walks out of the door I slam it shut and hear Chad's faint singing coming from the computer.

"Are you singing?" I ask as I pull up the video chat.

"No…"He says cautiously

"Yes, you were"

"No, I wasn't"

"Singing"

"Not"

"Singing"

"Not"

"Singing"

"Not"

"Not"

"Singing, Darn it" I hear him say after he figures out that he has been tricked.

"Haha…you lose…hold on" I say as my phone starts to moo again.

"Hey Baby" Blake's gentle voice coos in my ear.

"Hey" I say awkwardly as a huge knot forms in my stomach.

"So…are you ready for our date?" He asks

"Wait, we're having a date…since when?" I asked confused as Chad chuckles

"Since last week, duh" He says

"Oh…"

"So…are you ready?" He asks

"I'm sick*cough* *cough*" I say

"Booo" He says

"Sorry" I say feeling kinda bad for him.

"It's okay" He says

"Bye"

"Love ya"

"Uh, huh" I say before hanging up at him.

"Smooth" Chad says

"I know…I'm smooth"

"Whatever…hey I have you go. I love you, alright" He says

"Love you, too" I say before logging off.

I walked away from my computer and flopped down on my bed. I read the script over once, distractedly. I didn't really want to be seen on camera this week, but I also didn't want them to have to re-write all the sketches that I was in….

_You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead. So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me. I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are. You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still a star…_

**Sorry I know that this chapter sucks majorly, but really…I think it's just like a planned filler chapter…soo sorry. The lyrics at the end are school boy humor –Camera Shy btw. Please review.**

**And check out the official SWAC OhNoYouDidn't Awards (fanfic) our account**

**Website: ohnoyoudidntawards. Yolasite. Com (without the spaces and capital letters.) Sorry I haven't update yet, but I was out all last night and was at the Kennedy Center watching the Bolshoi Ballet Company all day/ at my dance teacher's house.**

**-angel. symphonies. 02. 09**


	16. Strike

**Disclaimer: It's just simple. I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Or the nickname Sonshine.**

**Strike**

"Yes Chad. I'm fine." I said through the phone.

"_Are you sure?" Chad asked worriedly._

"Yes Chad." I sighed. "Go on. They need you on set."

"_Okay. Bye Sonshine. I love you." _

"Love you too Chad." I whispered as I hung up.

Tawni was looking at me from the vanity. Ever since we all found out Tawni and Chad has been acting a little… more… well… protective, caring… it's kind of unsettling yet soothing at the same time.

I sat on the couch quietly stroking my barely showing stomach… it's been about a week since we all found out, so that plus the time since Chad and I… yeah. So that's a total of about a month and a while.

"Tawni, I don't want to do the show tonight." I whined. Ever since I found out that I was… great I couldn't even say it out loud… anyways. I dunno. Every time someone looks at me for more than a second longer I feel as if they know my secret. It's so unnerving. Or maybe in the word Tawni used… paranoid.

"Sonny nobody knows… and you've missed enough rehearsal days." Tawni said as she sighed and faced me.

"Tawni I haven't even skipped a single day of rehearsal. You won't let me."

"Exactly. You couldn't coz people will ask questions. And unless you want to get Marshal or your mother into this I would rather that you not skip a day of rehearsal." Tawni sighed.

"I guess you're right…" I muttered as I glanced at the screen again. I miss Chad. We only get to see each other in the cafeteria and those rare afternoons that I'm actually feeling well and not with Blake. And we couldn't even talk in the cafeteria!

"C'mon Sonny. He, like us, has work to do." Tawni said as she eyed me glancing on my phone.

"I know…" I sighed and put the phone back down to my side.

"Who has work to do?" I heard someone say from the doorway f the dressing room. I looked up with an expectant look on my face but I tried so hard not to let that expression drop when I saw Blake standing at the door instead of Chad.

"Hey! I thought you were recording today." I grinned as I got up and hugged him.

"Nah. I took a day off. I just wanted to hang out with you for a while." He grinned. I don't know why I just had to end up falling for Chad hard. I mean, Blake is also someone that girls would die for just to date. He's 5"9 with messy brown hair, bright green eyes, just like Ryanne's (geez I missed that girl and her preppy attitude), and pale skin, oh and a built body.

He also has soft, full lips, a really sweet and heartwarming smile, and an optimistic attitude.

I sighed.

"That's great." I smiled.

"Hey Tawni." Blake gave Tawni as wave as he led me to the couch I was just lying on.

"Hey Blake." Tawni said with a half smile.

"So… what were the two of you just talking about?" Blake said as he just grinned there.

"Oh. Tawni and I were just… yeah we were… we…" I tried to look for a coherent excuse.

"We were talking about girl stuff. That is why little miss Sonny couldn't tell you." Tawni gave me a roll o the eyes.

"Girl talk?" Blake asked with a bit of understanding, and… fear in it. I laughed inwardly. It's so funny how men are scared of 'girl talk'.

"Yes Blake. Girl Talk. You know… the usual…" I dragged on the words longer and then Blake clamped his hand on my mouth.

"Uhhh yeah. I think… uhm… yeah… so… How are your sketches?" He said as he immediately changed the topic. I was expecting this response. I gave a relieved sigh.

We talked about sketches and other random things for a while until Blake looked at his watch and stood up.

"Hey I got to go." He said as he bent down and attempted to kiss me but I looked down and he just kissed my forehead.

"Bye." I whispered with a smile as he walked out the door. He gave Tawni and I one final wave before closing the door behind him.

I lay back down on the couch and Tawni stood up and inched the door open.

"Okay. He's gone." Tawni said as she sat back down.

I just groaned.

"You know… you have to at least make him kiss you. Poor boy must think he did something wrong." Tawni said as she smiled at herself through the mirror.

I groaned again. "But I was the one who did something wrong. Ugggh. Tawn he almost found out." I turned around so that my face was stuffed into the pillow, and I was laying on my stomach.

"I know… But he didn't so that's good."

"I guess." I muttered. Just then my phone mooed and I looked at the caller I.D. and smiled a bit seeing that it was Chad.

"Hey Chad."

"_Hey Sonny. I just finished shooting. How are you?"_

"Still the same. How was shooting?"

"_Eh. Still the same."_ He laughed, repeating my answer. I laughed too but it sounded forced. _"Sonny, are you alright?"_

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that Blake was just here and…"

"_Oh."_ His voice dropped into a monotonic one.

"So Random cast members rehearsals in 10 minutes." A voice in the intercom said.

"Sorry Chad. I got to go to rehearsal." I sighed.

"K. Bye. Love you." He said in a monotonic voice except for the last part, in which he added a little emotion.

"Bye. Love you." I said more emotionally.

I sighed.

I plopped back to the couch and placed a pillow over my head.

"C'mon. Rehearsals!" Tawni whined.

I groaned as I stood up and walked to her groggily.

Why must life be so difficult?

* * *

**Dont forget the awards guys :) you have till... july**


	17. New Dress Code

Disclaimer: We don't own SWAC…so stop assuming that we do…gosh!

**New Dress Code**

_Dedicated to our science/ homeroom teacher, who was talking about the new dress code policies with us, for some reason. I think it had to do with our skirts being too short…psh it was only like an inch shorter than the whole inch above your knee-cap. We love ya! (even though we know that you'll never see this!) You Rock!_

"Mitch" I said into my phone the minute she picked up.

"Hey, what's up" She said perkily as I heard another voice in the back ask who was on the phone. 'Sonny', I heard her reply. 'Oh, ask her if she'll do that movie with me' the voice said. 'Sure…HEY what movie?' she said surprised. 'Fire and Ice' 'Oh, the one you and Ariana were going to do together…before you broke up'

"O…mi…gawd…GRAHAM PHILLIPS IS IN YOUR HOUSE!" I screamed over the phone. 'Wow, just ask her' he said before walking away.

"So, he wants to know if you'll do the movie with him?" She asks shrugging my fan girl screeching off. I guess after dating Shane Grey, she got used to me doing that.

"Um…just tell him very nicely that I can't" I said

"K…GRAHAM…she can't" She screamed

"That wasn't very nicely" I complained

"So… why'd you call?" She asked getting to the point

"Oh, right…meet you at the mall in five" I said

"K" She said hanging up.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall!" I yelled

"Sure honey, be back before 12!" She yelled, probably from her room.

"K" I said taking the car keys and heading out.

"So, why do you need to go to the mall?" Mitchie asked me

"I'm trying this new style" I said as we slipped into the JC Penny's

"What kind of style?" She asked licking her ice cream cone

"Kinda like your style, but more baby dolls, flowy tops, and flowy dresses." I replied picking out a few shirts to try on.

"If you dress like that people are going to think that you're pregnant" She said as I pulled a few dresses and skirts off the rack.

"Well…" I trail off as we enter the dressing rooms, hoping that she can fill in the blanks.

"Wait…OMG… you're…you know…what… are you?!" She says in shock, almost dropping her ice cream cone

"Kinda" I say as I open my door to reveal a very flowy summer dress

"That one's good" She said

"So… your reaction about the news?" I ask as I shut the dressing room door and slipped into a baby doll top and my jeans.

"Who's the father…I mean I know it's probably Blake and all, but still who is it?" She asks as I try on a few more items.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" I say as I pick up my phone.

"Hey, where are you?" I here Chad's worried voice fill my ear.

"I'm at the mall"

"Well, don't over do it. I don't want you to hurt the baby"

"Aw, your acting all fatherly" I cooed as Mitchie and I made our way to the cash register.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you" He says calmly.

"I'll be fine; hey can you bring me some of your button up shirts. It'll probably be big on me…so you know…no one will find out" I said as I paid for my clothes.

"Sure, I'll put them in a box and leave them in the commissary, with Brenda…she won't mind" he said

"K" I said as we walked out of the store and into another

"K, love you…call me before you go to sleep"

"Sure, love you too" I said before hanging up

"So, if you're having his baby, why are you still with Blake?" She asked me

"Because he's just too nice to actually break up with."

"But he's going to find out about this and he's probably going to break up with you"

"So, I know that'll happen"

"Just saying"

"So, how long have you been dating Graham?"

"About a week or two"

We shopped for a few more hours before going home. My mom left dinner for me on the table and I happily ate it all, before hitting the shower. When I was done I put on my underwear and a pair of shorts, along with Chad's button up shirt that still smelled like him. I made my way into my bed and got under the covers, before calling Chad.

"Hey, baby" He said softly

"Hey" I said softly

"How are you?"

"Tired, I'm going to bed. I miss you"

"I miss you, too"

"I'm wearing your shirt" I confessed

"I liked that shirt on you"

"Thanks"

"Well, you should probably head off to your dreamland"

"Probably"

"Night, I love you"

"Night, I love you, too"

"See you in my dreams"

"Whatever, you say Cooper"

"Whatever you say, Monroe"

"Night"

"Night" I said before hanging up and going to bed.

**Hey guys review and please take the time to nominate us if you really like this story for the oh-no-you-didn't awards. You can find it on our profile…**

**Angel. symphonies. 02. 09**


	18. Worrying Mr Ms and Mr

**Disclaimer: Okay… so… let's have a little test. **_**1)**_** We own SWAC. ****F**_**2)**_** We own CR ****F**_**3)**_** We own Graham Phillips ****F ****… so… there you go. We do not own anything. Not even this test format.**

**Quick note: this chapter is about 2-3 days after the last chapter.**

**Worrying Mr. Ms. And Mr.**

Tawni and I just finished rehearsal. I have to admit today was one of those rehearsals that just went really good. It was actually really funny. Right now Tawni and I were heading back to our dressing room.

I was stopped short when I saw Blake sitting on the floor as if he has been there for ages.

"Blake?" He didn't move. I think he was asleep.

Tawni and I moved closer to him and we saw that he WAS sleeping. I sighed as I knelt down beside him and shook him slightly.

"Blake… wake up… the floor isn't exactly clean." I whispered as he finally opened an eye. Once he saw that it was me he grinned a bit and opened both of his eyes.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey. How long have you been here?"

"Quite a while."

"Long enough for you to fall asleep?"

"No. Not really. I was just really tired. I was up all night."

"Oh another music video?"

"No not really…"

"Then what?" Tawni piped in.

"Something I have to show you…" He said as he motioned to a USB on his hand.

"Oh okay." I said as Tawni opened her door to the dressing room. She walked in straight with me and Blake following. Then she emerged from the closet carrying a pink, rhinestone encrusted laptop.

"Here." Tawni said as she handed us the laptop. The desktop picture was of her sitting on a porch swing. It was kind of a calming picture actually. But that's besides the point… so Blake put the USB in and he clicked on a saved video.

It was Santiago.

_Good evening everyone. This is Santiago Heraldo with big news. There was a rumor that America's Sweetheart Sonny Munroe was seen a lot lately with Chad Dylan Cooper. Don't believe me? Well look at these pictures._

(Shows pics of Sonny and Chad laughing, them talking, them just walking in the same area, pictures of Chad invading So Random space in the commissary…)

_Is our Sonny Munroe Secretly dating America's Bad Boy and Most Hated Puppy Shover?_(shows a picture of Chad) _ Is she cheating on her present boyfriend, teen musician Blake DeVane_ (shows a picture of Blake)

_This is Santiago Heraldo and that was our news._

With a final wink the screen turned blank.

Tawni and I just stood there gaping.

"When was this?!" I asked, shocked.

"Your last name is DeVane?!" Tawni said with shock and awe.

Blake and I turned to her with a 'really?' expression. She just rolled her eyes.

"Last night…" Blake muttered, avoiding my eyes. He clicked on the safely remove hardware button and then removed the USB.

"Blake you know that I… Blake… I… you… Chad and I are just friends Blake. Frenemies to be exact." I couldn't help but feel so bad for well… half lying to him. But… I just couldn't get myself to tell him the truth.

"I know Sonny." He stood up and gave me a hug.

"Uhm. Blake? Can I borrow that?" I said pointing towards his USb.

"Uhm sure." He said as he handed it to me. Both him and Tawni had confused expressions.

"I'll be right back." I said as I walked hurriedly out the door. I took a detour and then made to walk the opposite way then through the prop room and then out the other side, just to make sure that no one was following me. Then I headed off straight to the Mackenzie Falls studio.

* * *

I looked around for him but not seeing him anywhere made me decide that he was in his dressing room. Once I neared the dressing room I could hear two guys laughing. I could feel my eyebrows raise. Maybe it's one of his cast members…

"Chad?" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad smiled at me/

I just stood there gaping.

"Sonny?" Chad asked again, more worried.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I shouted and squealed at the same time. "YOU'RE GRAHAM PHILLIPS!!!!!!" I squealed.

"Hey…" He waved at me nervously and gave me a small smile.

"Oh my gosh. I'm a big fan. I swear. I love 13 the musical! And… oh. This is embarrassing. But uhm… can I have a picture? Or autograph? Anything? Sorry. I must sound desparate. But I'm just a big fan and…" I said it all so far in one breath and now I needed my supply of air.

"Sonny. Breath in… out." Chad said as he guided me in breathing.

"You never told me that you knew Graham Phillips. Nevertheless you never told me that he was HERE." I looked at Chad accusingly.

"Sorry. He just got here." Chad said as he looked at Graham.

"Sorry about that." He said grinning. "How come she never reacted like that with me?!" He whispered at Graham.

Graham just laughed, I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. You want me to react like that with you too? Fine then." I said as I walked out of his door leaving him shocked and worried at the same time, on the other hand Graham just laughed more.

I re entered his room and gave off an emotionless squeal. "Oh my gosh. Look. It's Chad Dylan Cooper. Yay. I never thought I would live to see the day that I would meet you. I have to go tell all of my friends. Can I take a picture with you? Have an autograph?" I said in a complete monotone. "Happy?" I said more perkily.

"Yeah." Chad groaned as he plopped into the couch. Graham was on his knees laughing.

"Wait… You're… Sonny… right?... From So Random… Sonny?" Graham said in between his laughs.

"Yeah…?" I asked anticipated. I have a huge grin on my face. I swear it's so huge my face is going to crack.

"Mitchie talks about you a LOT. I see that she wasn't kidding that you were funny." He chuckled… his jubilant laughter now subsiding.

"Really? Cool!" I said breaking into a wide grin.

"Okay. So why were you here again?" Chad said, breaking into my and Graham's conversation. He was so obviously jealous.

"Well… Blake came to my studio and well…" I muttered… the good mood from a few minutes ago subsided fast. Even Graham's face turned grim. Looks like Mitchie kept him well informed.

"Blake." Chad muttered with jealousy and spite.

"Well he showed me this video… of… Santiago… from last night…" I said as I twirled Blake's USB on my hand.

If it was even possible their reactions turned more grim.

"I know… Graham here showed me. Apparently Mitchie has a doctor's appointment. We were about to call you actually." Chad mumbled.

"Mitchie? Is she all right??" I asked Graham worriedly.

"Yeah, she's fine. And the baby too." Graham grinned.

"Oh my god! You guys… but she… but…" I stammered. Oh Mitchie has a whole lot to tell me.

"Graham… I think she has enough shock for a day, it's not good for the baby." Chad said as he placed a comforting arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him.

Graham nodded solemnly.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Chad.

"We just act like nothing happened. We both know that it's not true. Let's just not make a bigger issue out of this." Chad said firmly.

"Okay…" I whispered as I breathed in his scent.

If only everything was just that easy.


	19. Secrets Secrets Are No Fun

Disclaimer: We don't own SWAC…so don't assume we do…because if we did…well you don't want to know what would happen if we did..lol

**Secrets Secrets Are No Fun**

"Hey mom" I said smiling as I dropped my bag on the couch.

"Hey, Sonny can you come here" I heard her say from her room.

"Sure" I said making my way down the hallway.

"Sonny, I want to ask you something…" She said while motioning for me to sit on the edge of the bed with her.

"Sure…" I said sitting down next to her

"Sonny, I want you to know that no matter what I love you."

"Mom, what's this about?"I ask, hoping it's not her telling me that she has cancer

"Sonny, are you pregnant?" She asks and for a moment all I can do is stare down at my feet in shock.

"Sonny…" She trails off waiting for my answer

"Yes" I say in a small voice

"Sonny, I couldn't hear you can you say it louder?" She asks

"Yes, mom I'm pregnant" I say as I try not to look at my mother's disappointed face.

"Well…at least it was with Blake" She says wrapping her arm around me, and I freeze.

"Um…mom…" I say curiously

"Yeah" She says looking at me, her face filled with disappointment at my actions.

"Mom… this isn't Blake's baby" I confess as my mother's face fills with even more disappointment…if that even was possible.

"If it's not Blake's then whose is it?" She asks

"Chad's" I sigh as I let my body fall onto the mattress.

"But I though you hated him" She said stroking my hair

"I thought so, too, but he's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him"

"And have you gotten to know him?" She asks

"Yeah" I sigh

"Well…have you told Blake yet?" She asks

"No" I say quietly

"Honey, you're going to have to" She warns

"I know mom, I'll do it when I'm ready" I sigh

"So, does Chad know?" She asks excitedly

"Yeah"

"And he's okay with it?"

"Yeah"

"You've thought about all of your options…right?" She says acting motherly…like always

"Yeah"

"So, have you guys decided what you're going to do?"

"I think we're going to keep it…even if that does cost us our careers" I said sitting back up.

"If that's what you want, honey. I'm behind you 110%" She said stroking my back.

"Thanks mom" I said

"Anything…for my baby girl"

"So…what's for dinner?" I asked as she got up off her bed

"How does mac' n cheese sound?" She asked me as my stomach growled

"I'll take that as good" She said walking out of the room as I followed her out and made my way into my room, texting in the process.

_From: Sonny_

_To: CDC_

_My mom knows_

_From: CDC_

_To: Sonny_

_How'd she take it?_

_From: Sonny_

_To: CDC_

_Good, she's okay with it._

_From: CDC_

_To: Sonny_

_K, well see you later._

_From: Sonny_

_To: Chad_

_KK_

**Review please and nominate for the Oh No You Didn't Awards**

**Angel. symphonies. 02. 09**


	20. Lucky The Canine Criminal

**Disclaimer: Nope. We don't own SWAC. And I'm thirsty…**

**So sorry for the late update. :)**

**Note:**

So the chapter title has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter. I guess. I dunno I am still about to start writing it. Anyways, the chapter title was inspired by once again our science/homeroom teacher (we miss ya a loooot!). She gave us this totally awesome class work. We were all like… kind of like the CSI and we were checking out a crime scene (which asher and I helped set up. I got to do the police tape thing! Hahaha. It was so awesome anyways…) then we check and try to indentify the hair, fingerprints etc. :)

**Lucky The Canine Criminal**

It was… odd. The feeling that my mom knew that I was pregnant, and not with my boyfriend too, but to someone else that I claimed to hate. Well used to at least.

Things have been going good so far, still hanging out with Mitchie, Tawni, Chad, Graham and all the other people. Let's just say that things are going back to well…normal. My morning sickness is gone (thank god!) and nobody really noticed my change in wardrobe.

We, and by we, I mean Mitchie, Graham, Chad, and I just finished watching a movie. And since Chad and I were still putting up a front I'm walking on Mitchie's right, with Graham beside her, and Chad on Graham's left.

It was actually a really fun day, even if there is always supposed to be at least someone in between Chad and me to protect our secret.

"Oh my gosh I still can't believe the ending!" Mitchie gushed as we walked out of the movie theatre.

"I know right! I mean, seriously!" I also said excitedly. Chad rolled his eyes.

"I sooo want to watch that movie again." Mitchie said excitedly as she grabbed my arm.

"How could you watch the same movie twice in a row?" Graham asked her while he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. Chad and I looked at each other, his eyes held longing in them, probably hoping to be able to hold me too, but we were in public.

"OH MY GOSH!!!! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" Uh…oh…

We turned around to see a group of 5 girls, about 13 coming rushing after us, and heads turned this way, soon enough we were surrounded of not only those 5 girls but about half of the people who were there.

"Graham how are you and Mitchie doing?"

"Graham how do you feel about Arianna now?"

"Sonny are the rumours true? Are you cheating on Blake?"

"Sonny why are you on the mall with Chad??"

"Chad why are you in the mall with Sonny??"

The questions were just being fired at us.

"No! I'm here with Mitchie!" I shouted at them.

Graham and Chad made a border from all of the people and us to protect the two of us from any harm, soon enough the security guards from the mall and some of the theatre's employees were helping us get out of the crowd and escorted us to a empty room to let the crowd die for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Graham asked Mitchie as he evelpoed her in a hug. Once the employee left the four of us alone in the room Chad walked up to me and engulfed my in a hug too.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" He asked me worriedly.

"No. I'm fine." I said as I gave him a supposedly chaste kiss.

"Uhm guys, we know how much you missed being together but please not while we're in the room." Mitchie chuckled. Graham was laughing.

Chad and I broke apart. I didn't notice that my arms were around his neck and his hands were under my shirt just at my waist. Both of us blushed in embarrassment and pulled apart. Mitchie joined in Graham's laughter and after a while so did Chad and I.

* * *

It was probably half an hour later when we were finally able to get out of the room. We graciously thanked the employees of the theatre and told them to thank the guards, too, from us.

We made our way back to Graham's and Chad's cars, not even daring to stay and hang out in the mall, especially after our what-was-oblivious malling was revealed.

"Call me later okay?" Mitchie said as she hugged me goodbye.

"Okay." I said as we broke apart. We said our usual goodbyes then Mitchie and Graham got into Graham's car and I got into Chad's with him. Both cars drove to Hollywood but separated because Chad would be driving me to the studio.

* * *

"Thanks for the car ride Chad." I said as I gave him a peck in the lips.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you walk from the mall you know." He said as he gave me a kiss. It lasted for about… what? 5 minutes.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"It won't be good for the baby." He said rolling his eyes.

I laughed.

"Baby??" A voice said behind us. I suddenly felt my body to go down below freezing point.

I turned around and I was facing Blake.

"Blake…? I… I…" I stammered. I could feel the water filling my eyes.

"Sonny…" Chad whispered from beside me but not touching me, knowing I guess that it was already hard enough or me.

"Sonny, what does he mean when he said baby…?" Blake asked us a bit worriedly.

"I… well… I…" I stammered, not being able to form anything coherent on my mind.

"Sonny, are you pregnant??" He asked surprised, finally forming the equation right in front of him in his head.

"Blake…" I whispered. He was just looking at me expectantly. I trembled slightly and just nodded.

Silence greeted that. Then, I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. I ran and I don't know where I'm going but I'm running far, far away from them.

"Sonny." I heard someone call out from behind me.

I couldn't move a muscle, not even enough to turn around to see who it was, so I just collapsed on the ground.

"Sonny!" The voice shouted worried now. Just then I was scooped into warm, comfortable arms.

I looked up slightly to see Chad kneeling beside me with his arms around me.

"Chad…" I sobbed into his chest.

"Shh… Sonny. Shh…" Chad rubbed my back, for a moment things were alright.

If only life was this easy to fix.

**Ah. There goes chapter 20!!!!! Haha. Again sorry for the long wait.**

**Asher, your turn!!!!**


	21. Pop Pop Goes the Camera

Disclaimer: So…I'm sick of writing disclaimer…so for all the odd chapter from now on…I DO NOT OWN SWAC…thank you

**Pop Pop Goes the Camera**

It's been a day or two since the whole Blake incident, and we really aren't on speaking terms at the moment. Which, you know I totally understand, because how would you like it if you found out that your girlfriend was cheating on you and was now pregnant with the other guys baby…yeah…you probably wouldn't be talking to your girlfriend either. Would you?

Anyways, I was now sitting in the dressing room Tawni and I shared, moping around. Which, I couldn't understand because I didn't love him anymore…so I shouldn't be moping around. But, I guess it's just the fact that he had to find out through both Chad and me talking about it, and not directly through me. Which, every girlfriend should do to prevent themselves from this terrible awkward situation, that I was now residing in. Actually…you shouldn't cheat on your boyfriend…yeah, that would be best.

So, in the middle of my moping Chad ran in and hurriedly turned on the tv, which was on the Othersiders, and changed the channel to Tween Weekly. I groaned as he flipped the channel, but wasn't to amused at what was coming up next after the commercial break.

_Hello America, this is Santiago Heraldo and I have some breaking news today. We were first to cover the story on Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe possibly dating…well it looks like it won't be the end of it._

_A close, undisclosed source, has reported that Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe are indeed a couple. But does that signal the end of one of America's favorite relationships Blakeny, otherwise known as Blake DeVane and Sonny Monroe._

And with that a picture of Blake and I was flashed up on the screen. It was a cute picture, before I starting having my time consuming Chad problems.

_Well, it seems as if there is a reason that, once enemies, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe are now a couple. If you've noticed, Sonny has taken up a new, flowier wardrobe. _

He said while a picture of me in my normal attire and a picture of me in one of Chad's button ups, a vest, a denim skirt, and a pair of converse was show. That was also accompanied by a few pictures of me in baby-dolls and my flowy summer dresses.

_And it is true that she cheated on her teen musician boyfriend Blake DeVane with none other than America's bad boy and most hated puppy shover Chad Dylan Cooper. And with that they are now expecting their first child together_. _So, congrats on that…I guess…_

He said all of this while flashing up various pictures of Blake, Chad, me, and both Chad and me. And I groaned as he mentioned the fact that I was indeed pregnant, which made me wonder who had told him this fact.

_So, I guess that rips the crown title of America's sweetheart and little angel, off of her tiny head. And this is Santiago Heraldo with today's latest scoop._

"Okay so who told?" I asked immediately after Chad turned off the tv

"Wasn't me…I've been mum" Tawni said while primping herself in the mirror and adding "And I'm pretty, too" And I groaned at that.

"Baby, it wasn't me. I swear" Chad said raising his arms up in defeat and kissing my head softly.

"Hey Graham have either you or Mitchie talked to Santiago lately?" I asked after dialing their number and sitting down on the couch.

"No…" He said hesitantly, which made me worried

"Graham…" I warned

"No…sheshhhh…it wasn't us" He said in defeat

"Okay then, tell Mitchie I said hi" I said before hanging up and hearing him mutter something about mood swings.

So, after sitting there for awhile with Chad I realized who had actually told Santiago. And I cursed, under my breath, at how low Blake had gone this time


	22. Little Family Minus One

**Disclaimer: We do not own Sonny With A Chance. If we did then one of our one shots would've been aired on TV by now.**

**AAAAAHHH. So sorry for the late update. :) But hey this is more than 2000 words. So i think i made up from the time :)  
**

**Little Family Minus One**

"Sonny we haven't been anywhere for the last week." Mitchie said as she knelt down in front of me.

She, Graham, Chad and I were in Tawni and my dressing room. Tawni was out somewhere, probably in the prop room.

I sighed. Ever since Blake blabbed to the whole world that I was pregnant with Chad's kid I feel myself shrinking back more and want to stay as invisible as possible. Meaning only leaving the studio to go home and only leaving my house to go to the studio.

Marshall had to talk to Mr. Condor and had him hire more security to make the whole studio air tight against paparazzi. I sighed, Tawni, my mom, Chad, Mitchie, Graham, Nico, Zora, Grady… all of them have been so supportive to me. I am so glad that I have them.

I looked up to Mitchie's worried eyes,t hen my gaze moved from hers to Grahams, whose eyes were as concerned as Mitchie's and to Chad who has his arm around me and his head buried in my hair.

"C'mon, a little fresh air won't do you bad. It might even do you good." Mitchie said.

"Sonny, being locked up in here is not good for your health, or the baby's." Graham said seriously.

"Maybe just this once Sonny." Chad said as she raised his head and looked at me straight in the eye.

"But I don't wanna go out…" I pouted.

"How about you go with me? Graham asked.

Mitchie, Chad, and I turned to him questioningly.

"I mean, you and Mitchie kind of look alike. So you could only like switch clothes with her. Wear sunglasses then we could take a quick stroll to the park and be back. IF it's fine with Mitchie and Chad of course." Graham said the last line hurriedly.

"We do not look alike." Mitchie and I said simultaneously. At that Chad and Graham looked at us with raised eyebrows. We stuck out our tongues at them.

"You guys could pass off for twins." Chad said matter-of-factly.

I turned to Mitchie the same time she turned to me. "Nope." We said simultaneously again.

"Okay, so you guys have the same hair color, same size and even the same face angle. Just wear sunglasses could make you pass off as Mitchie. C'mon Sonny. It's good for your health." Graham practically begged.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. I took Mitchie's hand and dragged her to my closet and we changed clothes.

Soon she was wearing my navy skinny jeans and loose purple plaid shirt and I was wearing her black skinny jeans, her cute white layered tank top that really made the size of my stomach immeasurable, black three fourths jacket and her cute black gladiator sandals.

After that we sat down in front of the vanity.

"Chad, Graham, could you guys do Sonny's hair while I do her make-up?" Mitchie asked.

I watched their reflections on the mirror. I had to stop myself from laughing at their shocked, confounded, and I-got-to-get-out-of-here reactions. Both of them shook their heads wildly, fear evident on their eyes.

"Fine! Geez, why do I have to do everything myself??" She asked out loud. She took the straightener from one of my drawers. "You'd think that this straightener would eat them alive." She muttered under her breath. I chuckled lightly.

* * *

Mitchie straightened my hair to be as straight as hers and then pulled my bangs out so that it was half covering my eyes. It was kind of annoying. But I would be wearing sunglasses later so I guess that would help.

Then she fixed my make up so that it would look exactly like hers. Soon we were done. Our work was flawless, perfect to the shade of her lipstick to the right eye lining.

She handed me the sunglasses that she was wearing when she arrived and a silver necklace.

I took the sunglasses and then I looked at the necklace.

"Mitchie…" I said as I took it carefully in my hands. It was simple, a thin chain of silver with the word 'Mitchie' dangling at the middle.

"You have to take it." She smiled at me.

"But you never have it leave your side." I said as I carefully placed it around my neck.

"I trust you with it." She smiled at me. I touched the necklace lightly. It was a gift to her from her grandfather before he died. He and Mitchie were really close. She was never too be seen not wearing it.

"Thanks Mitchie." I said as I hugged her.

"Let's go." Graham said as he opened the door and took his car keys out.

"Okay." I said as I turned to Chad and gave him a hug and a chaste kiss.

"I love you." I whispered to his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

We separated and I followed Graham out the door.

"Sonny!" I heard Mitchie call back. I turned around and she was handing me her cell.

"Better be thorough." She grinned as I took her cell and I handed her mine. "See you later." She called out to us. I placed her sunglasses over my eyes and followed Graham to his car.

* * *

Graham drove us to my favorite park, and later on I found out that it was Chad's too.

I took a deep breath of the air around us (polluted or not it's still air not from the air-conditioning system).

"Lead the way, 'Mitchie'." He said with a small wink.

I laughed lightly, imitating the way Mitchie usually laughs. We walked around the park silently, I didn't really want to go on the swings and such right now, so I led him to the lake. I grinned when I saw the wide expanse of water and I walked over to my self-proclaimed spot, which Chad attempted to steal once.

I sat down on the soft grass and just looked over the lake.

"So, Sonny…" I looked up immediately and turned my head around making sure that nobody heard him say that. He rolled his eyes at my reaction. "I'm going to go get some ice cream okay?"

I nodded and smiled. I watched him as he made his way towards the ice cream stand that was located not so far from where I am now.

* * *

I just sat there peacefully, looking over the lake when suddenly I had this feeling that made me want some fro-yo. But then again only ice cream is available so I'll settle with 's taking Graham so long??

I looked around and saw Graham making his way, slowly to me, while already licking at his ice cream cone. I rolled my eyes and let out a soft chuckle. Suddenly my eyes spotted someone walking down the same trail, crap, he saw me. I'm sure he wouldn't have guessed it was me but I was sitting on my spot. And he well knows that it was my spot.

Blake.

I immediately stood up and walked towards Blake, going not so fast hoping not to attract attention.

I reached him in a while, his eyes looked over me and suddenly worry etched on his face.

"Blake." I whispered.

I could practically feel Graham's body tense up.

"Graham, Sonny."

"It's Mitch-" Graham began but I cut him off.

"He knows it's me Graham." I whispered.

Graham growled as I took my time turning around to face Blake. His face was perfectly emotionless but pain was located deep in his eyes.

"Blake." I replied in greeting.

Graham dropped the ice cream cones to the ground and balled his fists. He stood half in front of me protectively.

"Wow, cheating on Chad already, and with your best friends boyfriend too." He sneered.

I could tell that my face twisted into that of pain and guilt. I could feel the waterworks starting to work behind my eyes. I blinked them back. He has every right to be mad at me.

"For your information we both are not cheating on anyone." Graham growled.

Blake sighed, a hint of remorse on his face.

"Sonny… I… I need to talk to you." He said, looking towards the ground.

I took a deep breath, about to answer when Graham beat me to it. "Whatever you will tell her you could say in front of me."

"Fine." Blake said spitefully, but then he looked into Graham's eyes and probably sensed the fury in it. He gulped and his tone turned softer.

"Sonny… I don't think we should go out anymore. I mean, I know that's pretty obvious, but I swear… I… I don't think… I… God!" He said in frustration as he tugged on his hair. He calmed down a bit. "I think its best that we don't see each other AT ALL anymore. I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine." He said the last part with a little spite. Not enough for it to sound harsh, but enough to make me want to cry so bad.

I nodded. "Bye Blake." I whispered, not really looking at him.

"Bye Sonny." He whispered softly.

I stood there in silence for a while, I could literally feel Graham relax his muscles beside me.

"He's gone."

With those two words I erupted in tears. He's gone, erased from my life, all because I couldn't just get the nerve to break up with him in the first place and tell him about it. Now I've lost a good friend.

I cried, silently though. Graham wrapped an arm around me comfortingly and patted my back.

"Do you want to go back?" Graham whispered. I nodded. "Can you walk?" I shook my head lightly. The tears blinding me.

He sighed and bent down and carried me bridal style back to his car.

* * *

The ride back to the studio was quiet besides my occasional sniffles.

I was still crying when we arrived at the studio so Graham had to carry me to my dressing room.

"Sonny!" I heard two girls scream worriedly once we were inside.

"What happened?!" A deep worried voice immediately bounced on us. Chad. I raised my arms to his direction and he took me from Graham's arms.

"Blake broke up with her at the park." Graham muttered.

Chad sat down and rearranged my position so that I was sitting on his lap. I buried my head on his neck and just let myself get lost in his scent. I could feel arms gathering me in a group hug and two voices giving me comforting words. Tawni must be back.

I sighed as I could feel the last of my tears approaching. Get a grip Munroe. It's probably hurting Chad like hell to see you crying over some other guy.

I took a deep breath and raised my head. I gave Chad a watery smile and kissed the edge of his jaw.

He smiled back and stroked my hair. Blake was slowly creeping to the back of my mind, about to enter a deeply buried vault.

* * *

_I gottta move on with my life  
Coz I don't miss you at all_

_-Amy Pearson "Don't Miss You"_

**AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhh. Asher I can't believe we only have 10 more chapters left before out sequel!! :)**


	23. Bottomless Pit

Disclaimer:…

**Bottomless Pit**

"Sonny" Tawni groaned for what seemed like the tenth time in the past 15 minutes.

"No, I'm not going to lunch" I called out from under my blanket.

"This isn't good for the baby" She said, but playing that card wasn't going to work. I sighed quietly and grabbed the remote next o me and turned the volume up. Suddenly, the sounds of all time low were blasting throughout the room.

"Sonny" She tried one more time, before muttering fine and leaving me.

I turned down the volume once I was sure that Tawni had left for the cafeteria. Which, of course, left me to my thoughts…

'You shouldn't be all sad over this' I kept telling myself, well simply because I'm the one who cheated on him.

I groaned, not wanting to think about why I shouldn't be crying over Blake any longer, and checked my phone. I knew that my cast mates were concerned about my well being, but I just wasn't feeling up to par. I silently put my phone back in my pocket and closed my eyes, hoping that I could drift off into sleep.

But, instead I felt myself drifting farther and farther away from myself. And then I had a thought that I never thought I would ever have. And I shook the thought out of my head, but I couldn't stop wondering what would happen if I went through with it.

So, quietly I scribbled down a pointless note and made my way out of my dressing room. Everybody was out in the cafeteria eating lunch, so I was able to sneak into Chad's dressing room and steal his car keys, not that he would mine, anyway.

The drive was silent, except for the directions that the GPS was giving me. And I sighed as I pulled up into the parking lot of the abortion center. After everything that I had gone through I just didn't think that I was really ready to have a kid. But, as I sat there I thought about everything Chad and I had gone through, and it was a lot.

After a few minutes of contemplating my decision I sighed quietly and pulled back out of the parking lot. The GPS was drowned out by the sounds of the radio, which seemed to calm me down some as I pulled into another parking lot. This time I quietly snaked out of Chad's car and into the building.

"Miss, would you like any help?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Umm…Do you mind if I just look around?" I asked, not wanting to commit to anything yet.

"Sure, go ahead" She said smiling as I looked around.

I peered inside one room and saw a young couple, around my age, holding their little baby. They gave her one last hug and kiss, before handing her over to the older, more mature couple on the other side of the room. The older couple smiled down at the baby, while the birth mother let out a small sob, before noticing me from the door. She smiled, a sad, yet happy smile, at me before looking over at her daughter.

Before anything else happened I made my way back into the main holding area and back out to my car. I knew that raising a child in Hollywood, would be a lot of work, and that maybe it would be better for my child if I gave it up for adoption. But no matter how much I told myself that, I knew I could never give my child up for adoption.

As I pulled up into the studio parking lot, I saw Chad staring straight at me. I tried my hardest not to look at him as I parked his car. I cut the engine and jumped, realizing he was now next to me.

"Sonny, are you okay?" He asked as I opened the door and got out.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied as he placed his hand on the small of my back, which caused chills to run up and down my spine.

"Sonny…" He said slowly, moving his hand from the small of my back to my arm, and turning me around.

"It's nothing" I said looking away from him, before he gently moved my head to face him.

"Where were you?"He asked, concern lacing through the words.

"Out" I said, vaguely aware that he knew me better than that.

"Where did you go, Sonny" He said, getting agitated with me now.

"I went out" I said simply

"Sonny" He said raising his voice, so much that it frightened me.

"I went to the abortion place" I said as my voice cracked and Chad's eyes widened.

"You didn't…"He said trailing off as his eyes wandered to my stomach, even though I already knew what he was talking about.

"No…no… I sat in the car…then…then I drove to the adoption agency" I said as I tried my hardest not to breakdown right there.

"God, you didn't…"

"No…no…I couldn't. I saw this one couple…giving up their child…and I just couldn't do that." I said as Chad wrapped his arms around me and let me sob into his chest.

"Sonny, what's gotten you into all this?" He asked while stroking my back.

"I just don't think that I'll be a good enough mother for him or her." I confessed while I buried my head farther into his chest.

"Sonny, you'll be a wonderful mother. I know that, and your friends know that, and your mother knows that" He said before kissing the top of my head.

"You really think so?" I said looking up at his eyes.

"I know so" He said before I kissed him.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too. Now, let's go inside. I think it's going to rain.

**So I think that you guys should all review and then go to youtube and type in**

_**Jeanine and Jason Contemporary**_

**And watch the ****Travis Wall So You Think You Can Dance top 10 dance.**

**It's just breathtaking. I showed it to Andrea tonight at Bingo and she fell in love to it.**

**The girl's in a blue halter dress, that's really short and the guys is in a black pair of pants and long sleeve(rolled up) white button up and a black skinny tie.**

**The dance is about a boy and a girl that are childhood friends and are contemplating taking their friendship to the next step and giving themselves to each other.**

**Believe me it's worth it, just please look it up.**

**REVIEW**

**.02.09**


	24. We

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC… and neither does Ash.

* * *

**

**We…**

It's been weeks. Weeks.

The cast was very supportive… Tawni especially, she helped me go through a lot, especially when Chad is over by the Falls. Nice and Grady were being their usual selves, kidding around, making me laugh, and acting as thought nothing out of the ordinary happened. I'm grateful for them both for that, it really helps me. Marshal excused me from any further sketches and such, but I still had to help them and write sketches and such. I didn't complain, I was glad to help as much as I can. Zora, meanwhile, was also very, very helpful, she would alert us if there were any snoops around and such.

And of course. Chad. Chad has been the most supportive. It meant a lot to me because his cast was also probably giving him hell because of what happened, but he kept reassuring me that they weren't. I only half believed him. I could tell that even his casts bothered him so much.

Portlyn… was probably the person who shocked me the most.

She visited often and helped Tawni and me on a lot of things. Hell, she even started to plan the baby shower with Tawni. At first we were a bit hesitant about her but she was unbelievingly nice and gentle and loyal throughout so we eventually eased up.

* * *

"Hey Sonny!" I looked up to a smiling Chad and Portlyn. Chad sat down on the sofa beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled, I could tell, though, from his eyes that he was troubled, very deeply troubled.

"I got you some fro-yo." Portlyn smiled genuinely and handed me a large cup filled with fro-yo.

"Thanks Portlyn." I grinned.

She waved off my thanks with a smile. "Portlyn! I just saw these really cute give aways that we could give out on the baby shower." Tawni squealed as she started to drag Portlyn over to her laptop.

Did I forget to mention that they were planning a baby shower?

No? Oh well.

Chad gave my shoulders a gentle squeeze and I looked up at him. See, the thing is, sometimes we just don't need to talk. We just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes dreamily.

I could still see the troubled look on the shadows of his eyes and my forehead puckered into a small frown.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked as he raised a gentle finger and smoothed out the creases on my forehead.

"I should ask you the same question."

"Sonny, I'm fine." He gave me a smile, but the troubled look was getting more visible on his eyes easily giving him out on his lie.

"Chad." I gave him my I-know-something's-bugging-you-so-don't-lie-to-me look.

He gave a small sigh. "It's just the press, they're getting more out of hand." He rubbed his temples.

"Relax, it's going to be fine. Their opinions don't matter." I said as I kissed his temple. He relaxed a bit.

"I know. But I just don't like hearing about what they say about you. Because it's all untrue." He said as he gave me another gentle squeeze.

I sighed, I know that the press is really bothering it, no matter how much he attempts to not care he is still Chad Dylan Cooper, boy who thinks is image is the most important thing in his life… other than his hair.

"Sonny, don't worry. We'll get through this. We really, really will." Chad said as he buried his head on my hair.

"I know…"

"I love you…" He whispered right by my ear.

"I know. I love you too." I smiled.

"We'll get through this… don't worry." He muttered.

**Okay, so this is kind of a filler chapter. ;) -AA**


	25. If It Kills Me

**If It Kills Me**

A/N: Andrea is sitting next to me watching me type this…she didn't feel like going home…so she's hanging out at my house…SLEEPOVERRRRRRRR!

_Hello, tell me you know_

_Yeah, you figured me out_

_Something gave it away_

_And it would be such a beautiful moment_

_To see the look on your face_

_To know that I know that you know now…_

And I sighed…the apartment we had was just perfect. I couldn't help but stare at the marble countertops and the chrome appliances. Yet, I knew that I didn't really feel comfortable with it. Chad had meant it as an early 17th birthday present, but I felt that it was a little too much…okay who am I kidding…it was WAY too much.

"You, okay Sonshine?" Chad asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah…I'm fine…it's just thisisalittlemuch"I said spilling what was really on my mind.

"Naw, it's not a problem…I just pulled a few strings here and there" He said shrugging his shoulders, and giving me a kiss on my cheeks.

"Chad…seriously I can't take it" I protested, unwrapping his arms from around me.

"Sonny, we can't keep living in my house, and I'm pretty sure your mom isn't going to want a baby in her apartment" He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Chad!" I gasped realizing the double meaning in his words.

"What?!" He asked confused.

"You're not buying me an apartment so that we can have sex whenever we want!" I screamed

"God, lady what's your problem? I just wanted to buy our own house…err apartment…for us to live in…gosh. Sonny, get your mind out of the gutter!" He screamed, while I blushed madly.

"Sorry, it's just…this whole pregnancy thing is starting to freak me out…I'm just sorry…" I said staring down at my shoes…well trying to, my stomach kind of got in the way of that.

"Sonny…Son…Sonshine…it's fine if you don't want to have sex again ever…I'm fine with that and you know I'm totally okay with anyth…"He said before I shut him up by giving him a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked surprised.

"For everything…for putting up with me…for understanding me…for everything…" I said while smiling up at him.

"And anyway did you ever stop to think that we have neighbors, and they don't want to hear us have sex?" He asked, and before he could even register what was happening, I slapped him.

"Hey!" He said pulling away from me.

"Chad, that was totally the worst timing EVER!"

"Sorry" He said while flashing a sheepish smile.

"Apology accepted" I said while giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad…so how about we check out the master bedroom" Chad said grinning

"CHAD, this is NOT the APPOPRIATE for freakin' innuendos!" I said slapping him again

"Sorry, sorry…I didn't mean it" He said raising his arms up in defense.

"Fine, I believe you, but please no more double meanings" I pleaded

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Oh, we're so good" I said smirking at him.

"You're so cute when you do that" He said while intertwining our fingers together and leading us into the master bedroom.

"I love you, you know that?" I asked him

"I love you…and our lovely child," He said while bending down and kissing my belly.

"Come on, let's try out that bed" I said winking at him.

"Whatever you say Sonny…whatever you say" He said while following her onto the bed and kissing her lightly…

"How thin do you think the walls are?" I asked suddenly curious

"I don't know…let's find out" He said while pulling me under the covers with him, and into his life.

**Hey, this is andrea, you know the ending was just a snap decision so I would understand if you guys were surprised. Anyways, please forgive Ashley for the short chapter, she's sick… and distracted. Not my fault I had a sharpie. I drew chad blowing bubbles!!!!!!!!!! –AA 3**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**What an understatement…she was totally distracting me…like right now…Andrea I don't care about the fact that you got the balloon over the lightstick! I still love you though cuz I know you're reading this over my shoulder. Sorry about the ending…I thought it was kind of…interesting…so you guys can tell us what you think they are doing…**

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ s ʍ ə ᴉ ʌ ə ɹ**


	26. Showering Surprises

**Disclaimer: (looks at bookshelves for any sign of a contract to SWAC)… nope. Still don't own it :(**

**A/N: Soooo… i am so so so so sorry for just updating. School sucks. Need I explain more? Plus whenever I get a story high its usually depressing… and this is supposed to be a happy chapter. And I ramble :) -AA

* * *

**

**Showering Surprises**

I was due anytime now. Well actually I'm due next month. But same thing. I sighed as the masseuse worked on my strained back.

It was so nice of Tawni to hire a masseuse today, surprising me at Chad and my **(a/n: I honestly don't know how to say that right grammatically) **apartment. I've been extra stressed lately with my due date approaching.

"So, how are you feeling?" Tawni asked awkwardly.

"Better. Gosh this feels so good." I moaned.

"I'm sure I know somebody else whose hands can make you feel better." She said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"TAWNI!!" I shouted as my face turned bright red.

"Just saying. But I think you're good. We have to start getting ready." Tawni said looking at the masseuse who got the hint and started packing up then leaving.

"What do we have to get ready for?" I asked Tawni as I wrapped a robe around myself.

"Your baby shower, DUH." She said as she tugged on my arm, leading me to the master's bedroom.

"Since when did I plan a baby shower?" I asked her as she rummaged through the huge walk in closet.

"You didn't. I did! Remember?" She said perkily as she handed me a cute flowy purple tank top and a gray sleeveless jacket that only buttoned up at the top, along with jeans.

I sighed as I put my clothes on. And here I was thinking that she wasn't serious with all of the baby shower thing. But maybe that was just me hoping that it wasn't serious.

Once I was done Tawni made me sit down on the bed as she added light tones of make-up on my face.

"Tawni where exactly are we having this party?" I asked. I doubt it was happening here seeing the decorations, or lack of it.

"My house." She said brightly.

I couldn't help but grin a little to her obvious excitement. I guess maybe I shouldn't fuss so much. She has been planning this for a while now. And she probably didn't go too overboard…

Oh shoot…

I sighed and mentally prepared myself to just let whatever Tawni planned pass, no matter how extravagant it may be.

I have to give Tawni credit. The party was exceptionally fun. I walked into her house to see that it wasn't as big as I thought it would be, just family and close friends. I remember being greeted and fussed over by everybody there.

It was probably the most fun I've had throughout my pregnancy.

There was food, loot and lots of food. Also there were games. They went from the guests writing advice on photocopied foot/hand print on how to handle the new addition to the family (for which I was thankful for), then there was wherein a pair of people (boy & girl) had to place a diaper on the baby with only using one hand each, and I had to draw a line when they tried to estimate how big my stomach is with the squares of tissue paper. I don't need a reminder on how ginormous my stomach must be now.

But probably the highlight of the baby shower was the gift opening. Turns out Blake was doing fine and has somewhat forgiven me for what I have done to him.

He sent me the sweetest thing that you can find on a 3x3 ft box and a letter telling me how he's doing.

I almost burst out crying over that one. Then again, it might just have been the hormones. I was tracing over the words 'Uncle Blake' at the t-shirt of the stuffed bear that Blake gave us. I could feel my eyes watering again.

"Hey you alright?" Chad asked as he kneeled in front of me.

"Amazing. Tawni did an awesome work today." I smiled softly at him as I placed the bear next to me.

"Hey, I helped plan that one." He said smugly.

"Really now?" I smirked at him.

"I have skills Munroe." He chuckled as he leaned his forehead on mine.

"I know." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

He kissed me slowly and I couldn't help but smile at how things were working out. Everyone is being supportive, and Blake has finally let me know that he hasn't exactly dethatched from my life forever. He was too good a friend to lose.

* * *

**A/N: Dear A, please don't kill me. here's the next chap! :D**


End file.
